


𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐬

by BLouBLou_28



Series: "Beta" Louis (Traducción) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "beta"!louis, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Louis-centric, M/M, Noncon mention, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, drugs mentions, zouis brotp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLouBLou_28/pseuds/BLouBLou_28
Summary: "Es impropio que un hombre de la familia Tomlinson sea criado como omega". Al menos dice su madre, aún sin mirarlo. Puede sentir la mirada de Mark sobre él, los ojos hambrientos que se lo comen.Él quiere vomitar. Él dice "Está bien". Como si estuviera bien. Como si esa fuera la única explicación que necesitará para engancharse en los supresores.O Louis es el "beta" de One Direction.Él tiene un diario
Relationships: Louis/his self hatred tbh, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: "Beta" Louis (Traducción) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. feed me lies and simple explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where's the boy with the chemicals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536393) by [milliondollarbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum). 



_Entonces, anoche compré este viejo diario de look vintage en la tienda de segunda mano con Justin. Aparentemente, no es una colorida piel de serpiente, así que sí, una mentira mordaz. No habría sido la primera vez, ¿no es así? Así que sí, pensé en qué escribir -Justin me hizo comprar tres jodidos bolígrafos diferentes por qué iba a necesitarlos- y pensé 'a la mierda, comencemos una biografía'. No sé cómo llamarlo, Drogas y sus dos afectos; Yo, yo mismo y las drogas, o simplemente la autobiografía de Louis Tomlinson. Pero tengo un buen título:_

**_¿Quién mató a Louis Tomlinson?_ **

_Estaré muerto en algunos años, lo sé, pero ¿quién tiene la culpa? ¿Yo ?, ¿los supresores ?, ¿todas las otras drogas ?, ¿el equipo de relaciones públicas que me hizo tan jodido ?, ¿mi familia ?, ¿o todos mis amigos que me dejaron?_

_Entrada no. I_

_Cuando One Direction comenzó, nadie sabía lo grandes que seríamos. Claro, teníamos el aspecto y las voces adecuadas, pero todo se trata de marketing. Y todos saben lo que quieren las adolescentes, la mayoría de ellas, el tipo de chico malo rico o lo que sea. Así que aquí está el comienzo donde yo, Louis Tomlinson, accidentalmente jodí y vendí mi alma._

_Bueno, no literalmente, pero ¿Cómo puedes llamar a un contrato que decide todo por ti? cómo mirar, actuar y todo eso. Puedo contarte todo sobre esos jodidos contratos, este diario saldrá cuando esté muerto._

_Siendo el único "beta" en esta Boyband, por supuesto, obtuve el mejor trato. A la mierda con los otros chicos y su "linda" relación alf_ _a / omega que no se vende con los medios._

_A la mierda todo._

🚬 _  
_

Oye a Paul tocando y gritando para que se levanten en diez minutos. Louis deja escapar un gemido, su cabeza golpeando al ritmo de los golpes. Cuando se levanta, siente que todo cambia a su alrededor, y no está seguro de si realmente tiene resaca o está borracho. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios cuando los muchachos comenzaron a apresurarse por la habitación tratando de aclarar su mierda para la entrevista.

"Deja de gemir y levántate ya, Louis" le dice Zayn. Lo que probablemente sea lo primero que haya dicho uno de los chicos en una semana, excluyendo entrevistas y presentaciones.

"Vete a la mierda, escucho tus gemidos y otras cosas a través de las _puertas_ ." Louis se queja mientras mira alrededor de su bolso. Con un sonido de triunfo, encuentra una botella de Bacardí y bebe directamente de ella, dando la bienvenida a la sensación de ardor en la garganta. Beber ante una resaca siempre es la mejor alternativa. Eso y analgésicos, por supuesto.

"Me despertaste como a las cinco de la mañana cuando entraste", replicó el chico moreno.

Continúa hurgando en su bolso y finalmente encuentra sus supresores, tragándose sigilosamente uno cuando el otro no está mirando. Que hoy en día es nunca. "¿Qué hora es?" pregunta en su lugar, ignorando el comentario de Zayn.

"Un poco más de las siete". Huh, dos horas de sueño, eso es bastante bueno. Significa al menos un período de sueño profundo. Ve a los otros muchachos irse antes de que él salga de la cama y vaya al baño del autobús, sacando la bolsa de polvo blanco de sus jeans. Con las manos usadas, corta tres pequeñas líneas con su tarjeta de crédito antes de _respirar_ .

Y todo vuelve a estar bien.

En realidad es jodidamente patético, tiene 22 años y no puede recordar cómo es estar sobrio o limpio.

Paul está allí afuera, mirándolo severamente pero no dice nada, solo llevándolo hacia los otros chicos mientras se dirigen a la entrevista.

Es aburrido pero _divertidodivertidodivertido_ al mismo tiempo, está drogado y riendo, riéndose de todo y haciendo comentarios descarados; exactamente cómo se supone que debe mostrarse a los ojos del medio.

Los otros chicos son lindos y domésticos, y eso lastima sus ojos. Haciéndose ojos de cierva el uno al otro, siendo todos tan encantadores. ¿No saben que el amor no es real, solo una mierda que se les ocurrió a los humanos? El sentimiento de amor es que el cerebro libera las mismas endorfinas que cuando está drogado y borracho, y, francamente, tomaría un shot antes de enamorarse. Está hecho. En edades anteriores; acabas de casarte y tienes hijos. Alfa jode al omega. Tiempos más simples.

"Entonces, Louis", la chica con el micrófono rosa que los está entrevistando lo mira. "¿Cómo se siente estar con estas aves enamoradas, mientras estás soltero?"

Él se encoge de hombros, "Bueno, no es algo agradable con eso te lo digo, baby doll!" Se ríe como si fuera una broma interna, pero no, no es agradable, "Harry y Niall casi me dan más cariño con solo mirarlos, y es un doloroso recordatorio de que estoy tan soltero y solo". Él le mira con ojos cachorro antes de guiñarle el ojo, todos saben que terminará en las noticias esa noche con una prostituta, "¡Pero Liam y Zayn!" Casi puede sentir el gruñido de Liam, diciéndole _shut the fuck up_ , "Eso es algo de que hablar, querida. ¡Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no debería decir nada!"

Ella le da un guiño de complicidad, relajándose ante su tono despreocupado. "Y para tu última declaración, sobre mí siendo soltero..." Louis hace una pausa dramática y puede ver sus ojos sobresalir, buscando la nueva primicia.

Él mira hacia abajo para evitar mostrar su sonrisa, dándole una imagen de alguien tímido confesando su amor. "Bueno... es jodidamente increíble".

Él puede ver lo disgustada que ella está; está escrito en toda su cara.

"Joder, beber, fumar, no hay mucho más que puedas pedir, ¿no?" Él le sonríe. A veces se pregunta si la razón por la que está más atrás en las entrevistas es para que la cámara no capte sus ojos rojos y pupilas dilatadas.

"¡Oh, wow!" Ella se está riendo con él. La entrevista continúa, centrándose en las noches salvajes de Louis y la linda relación de los otros chicos.

Ninguno de los chicos menciona a Louis, y él finge que no le rompe el corazón. Está acostumbrado a eso. Simplemente duele cuánto se han separado desde el principio.

🚬

 _Entonces, diario eh. No he escrito en ti por años. ¿Entonces cómo está la vida? Bien, bien, suena interesante. Joder, me estoy avergonzando a mí mismo, ¿no? ¡Bueno, hablemos de algo bueno!, hoy hable con Niall estaba solo -es decir sin Harry-, pero jodidamente por supuesto, me dejó en el momento en que Harry entró en la habitación. Aun así, ¿eso es algo no_?

 _Recuerdo lo buenos compañeros que éramos en aquel entonces, durante the x factor y al principio. Todo cambió cuando omega Niall y Zayn encontraron a sus compañeros en alfa Harry y Liam. Y luego estoy yo, el_ beta. _Hah, qué jodida broma._

_¡Pero el lado bueno de esta cosita! Debería estar hablando acerca de, cierto. ¿Así que ganamos un Grammy, Oscar, Nobel? No sé, eso de la música, anoche. Tal vez fui detrás del escenario con Bieber y tener algo de cristal. Siempre confía en el cristal, cariño, suena tan hermoso como los diamantes y todo eso; pero todavía prefiero a mi única reina, señorita Coca. Una verdadera deidad en la que creer, esa._

_Otra cosa buena: fui a Google anoche, buscando quién ha estado vivo más tiempo tomando supresores. Resulta que son solo 9 años, así que probablemente debería recibir un aviso del Guinness World Record, ¿no es así? Tomando esas pequeñas píldoras desde que, ¿13? Hah, buena droga para empezar. Me acostumbré a tomar pastillas todos los días. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si el alcohol y la cocaína se colaron en mi rutina diaria?_

🚬 _  
_

Estaba sudando, mirando a los ojos serios de su madre y Mark. Rico, ese. Comprar una jodida mansión para él y su familia, tirando dinero como colillas de cigarrillos. Sabía que su disgusto era algo razonable cuando se conocieron.

Las pastillas en la mesa lo confirmaron.

Sabía que ese cabrón tenía conexión y tenía los dedos involucrados en todo lo que sucedía. Pastillas ilegales. Jodidas pastillas supresoras. Vete a la mierda, de ninguna manera los tomaría.

"Mamá", intentó mientras miraba las píldoras inocentes en la mesa. Miró hacia el reloj del microondas, las 23:58.

"Por favor", intentó una vez más; sin reacción.

"¿Pa?" El apodo que usó para referirse a Mark, padre o papá realmente no le quedaba bien. No confiaba en él lo suficiente como para hablar con él sobre sus problemas. Sobre su preferencia sexual, sobre la escuela, sobre cualquier cosa realmente.

Pero nada realmente importaba cuando volvía a mirar la mesa.

Silencio.

"Por favor." Esa palabra usada en exceso salió de su boca nuevamente. Lo odiaba y juró no volver a usarla nunca más.

Mark lo miró, su posición corporal irradiaba poder; espalda recta, hombros hacia atrás y barbilla en alto. Su madre miró hacia abajo sumisa, _'como la jodida omega que es'_ , se sorprendió pensando.

Él ya tiene mala opinión de los omegas, como ha sido criado. Omega es malo; malo, malo, malo _._

"Tómalo." Su padre lo ordena con su voz alfa; y Louis se odia a sí mismo por ser un omega y solo querer complacer al alfa. Como Mark leyó su mente, sonrió;

"Tendremos que enseñarle a actuar como a un beta".

Louis se traga la píldora, su madre todavía no lo mira.

"¿Por qué?" Ya se tragó la píldora, vio _los ojos de su padre_ en su garganta y la leve forma en que su manzana de Adán se movía mientras tragaba. Él se estremece.

"Es impropio que un hombre de la familia Tomlinson sea criado como omega". Al menos su madre dice, aún sin mirarlo. Puede sentir la mirada de Mark sobre él, los ojos hambrientos se lo comen.

Él quiere vomitar. Él dice "Está bien". Como si estuviera bien, como si esa fuera la única explicación que necesitará para engancharse en los supresores.

Traga saliva mientras regresa a su habitación, rezando a Dios para que nada malo les pase a sus hermanitas.

🚬

_Entrada no. VII_

_Es curioso, en realidad, cómo ser violado -no puedo creer que haya escrito eso, nunca he dicho esa palabra en voz alta- puede hacerte dos cosas; hacer que evites a todos los hombres o ponerte demasiado sexual._

_No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió (tal vez lo disfruté) pero no odié el espécimen masculino. Dios, parece que estoy escribiendo un maldito informe científico. Pero no, no me sentía sucio ni amado; No sentí nada en absoluto. Pa fue a mi habitación algunos días (todos los días) de la semana._

_¿Supongo que soy uno de aquellos que se ponen muy sexuales? Querer sentir amor a través del contacto sexual y toda esa mierda. Supongo que este diario se convirtió en mi jodido psiquiatra, muy necesario, ¡Hah! Y es jodidamente patético porque escribo en este diario cuando acabo de llegar a casa de David, siendo follado en el colchón por otra beta._

🚬

No importaba de qué sexo eras, mujer u hombre, todo era lo mismo. El segundo género, sin embargo, fue una prueba completamente diferente. Vivían en una sociedad gobernada por Alfas, simplemente suficiente.

Dicen que te convertirás en alguien genial cuando te presentes como un Alfa. Dicen que gobernaras este mundo, te convertirás en un CEO, el mundo está en tus manos, todo lo que depende de ti, es comprenderlo.

A menos que seas una Alfa femenina, una abominación, algo fuera de este mundo. Eran raras, quienes son lo suficientemente valientes como para atreverse a decir que son un alfa del género femenino, son especiales, pueden gestar y dar a luz, al mismo tiempo que pueden follar y liberar esperma.

Son de otra especie, diría la ciencia tradicional, y la gente los siguió. No son uno de nosotros.

Se odiaba a las Alfas femeninas, tanto como a los omegas masculinos. De alguna manera, Zayn y Niall estaban orgullosos, fuertes, lo suficiente como para salir con su segundo género.

Por eso su popularidad en el programa creció, cómo se unieron todos en España. Sus votantes querían un cambio, querían que su segundo género se convirtiera en algo más que hablar en voz baja y disgustada; y lo más revolucionario sería tener dos estrellas entre ellos.

Louis sorbió su whisky mientras veía a los omegas interactuar con sus alfas. Siguiendo el movimiento, el movimiento de segundo género que representaba para los omegas masculinos y las alfas femeninas. Se apoyaron en el voto de las mujeres beta que amaban todo el fetiche alfa / beta.

Y Louis, Louis siguió adelante con su voz y un contrato infernal. Era un beta, orgulloso. Era el único buen género, el único no afectado por las hormonas. Una beta que puede vivir su vida sin temor a violar a alguien, sin temor a ser violada.

Un Beta que realmente estaba viviendo la vida.

Louis solía susurrar oraciones todas las jodidas noches, a cada maldito Dios y Diosa de los que había oído hablar y en los que nunca había creído, para convertirlo en Beta.

Y realmente, todos esos Dioses y Diosas deben estar mirando hacia abajo, riéndose de él burlonamente mientras se presentaba como un omega a la tierna edad de 13 años.

En ese calor traído en noches llenas de asco y odio a sí mismo mientras se follaba; maldijo a los dioses. Condenó a todos por los que había rezado, pero sobre todo condenó a todo el sistema, jurando venganza.

Y mientras se mantenía erguido, con los hombros hacia atrás, la cabeza levantada, parecía un Alfa con su pequeño cuerpo omega, y todos pensaron 'beta' cuando pasó junto a ellos, sin mirar, y sin preocuparse por quién era.

🚬

Un hijo de puta del equipo de relaciones públicas entró en la habitación, luciendo elegante con el pelo peinado y el traje de tres piezas.

 _'Maldito imbécil'_ , pensó Louis cuando el chico comenzó a hablar, "Entonces, ¿Quién va a salir esta noche?"

Liam abrazó a Zayn con fuerza contra su pecho "Creo que una noche nos sentaría bien, ¿no crees amor?"

 _Nombres de mascotas y todo eso, asqueroso._ Louis pensó -o murmuró en voz alta por la apariencia de todos los demás- cuando se tragó la píldora supresora justo en frente de ellos con una botella de 43, cuarenta y tres, su único amor. Todos asumieron que tomó un medicamento y que ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

"Claro, ha pasado un tiempo". Zayn respondió a Liam, ignorando a Louis.

El chico con el molesto traje de vestir miró al otro par en la habitación.

"¿Louis va?" Pregunto Harry

Algo malo había sucedido entre ellos, aparentemente. Louis no estaba exactamente seguro de qué, pero sabe que al alfa más joven parece haberle desagrado bastante.

"No, creo que me quedaré en casa y me pondré al día con Sons of Anarchy hoy". Louis respondió al mismo tiempo que el otro hombre dice: "Está saliendo".

El niño mayor miró al chico de relaciones públicas, dándole sus mejores ojos de cachorro. "¿Realmente lo necesito? No estoy en el modo". Él se quejó, "¿No puedes dejar que una puta sea atrapada por los pap's fuera del hotel y cree un drama mientras estoy en mi habitación viendo Netflix?"

"Louis va a salir". El tipo de relaciones públicas dijo de nuevo.

"Creo que me quedaré en casa entonces". Dijo Harry de vuelta. Niall también entonces, ese pequeño omega no puede decir nada a su alfa.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, "¡Parece que solo somos nosotros tres!"

Zayn le sonrió y wow. Han pasado años desde la última vez que vio a los chicos sonreír hacia él.

El tipo de relaciones públicas les sonrió, "Tendrás taxi aquí en media hora. Y, Louis, necesitas arreglar tu humor". Louis no estaba seguro de si tenía que joderlo más -conseguir que más revistas escriban sobre ellos- o reducir la velocidad.

"Vete a la mierda", dijo, pero realmente, pensó eso. Su boca se movía sola.

Más tarde, tuitea una foto de sí mismo -Liam y Zayn volvieron antes- respirando cocaína entre unos pechos de puta con alguna descripción borracha de mierda que no puede recordar.

Oh, pensó Louis secamente antes de desmayarse, ¿me estas complaciendo tu representante del diablo?

🚬

_Entrada. XXX joder ¿treinta? ¿Cuarenta? Estoy demasiado borracho para esto._

_Día, noche, lo que sea._

_Entonces no tengo control sobre mi boca. Jodidamente fantástico. Primero mi sentido del olfato se fue al infierno, y ahora mi boca._

_Oh diario, eres el único que me conoce._

_Probablemente debería comenzar a escribir más en ti, pero ya sabes, la vida. Creo que el maldito equipo de relaciones públicas está disgustado conmigo, pero ¿por qué si son la razón por la que soy así?_

_Patético, no sé cómo estar sin las drogas y el alcohol. O contacto sexual. Hace mucho tiempo olvidé cómo es comportarse como un omega, querer abrazarse o alguna mierda parecida._

_Siempre, automáticamente, hago todo en contra de los deseos de mi cuerpo._

_Cada reacción que tengo es aprendida, guardada, entrenada. Qué fácil es entrenar a esos 'instintos'. No sigo la voz alfa automática, soy terco, pero aún respeto; Soy un beta entrenado jodidamente perfecto._

🚬

 _"Sittin' alone on cold bar stool, your cold hard eyes make me feel a fool_." Ed canta mientras mira a Louis que resopla cocaína en la mesa de vidrio frente a él como si fuera su único salvavidas. Levanta la vista hacia la cámara frontal del iPhone 6s de Sheeran lleno, sabiendo que es él pero no lo comprende.

 _"Pastel white features, high cheekbones, scarlet-blooded lips and deathly tones."_ El otro hombre continúa cantando mientras filma mientras toca la delicada cara de Louis, haciéndole temblar. Baja por otra línea, todavía inseguro de si el hombre mayor está filmando o simplemente tiene su teléfono encendido.

 _"The boy of my nightmares, sultry and corpse like; the boy of my nightmares_." Ed continuó cantando, cambiando el prefijo a él en lugar de a ella. Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira hacia el otro hombre; mostrando sus ojos aliviados, clavículas y costillas enfermizas y delgadas, sus labios rojos sonriendo levemente como una broma interna.

 _"Brittle fingers, thin cigarettes."_ Al momento de la señal, Louis enciende un porro y deja escapar el humo a través de una cascada altamente dominada, _"So hard to tell apart, he hasn't spoken yet."_ Ed continúa en su iPhone suavemente, tarareando; No hay suficiente energía para ir por su guitarra al otro lado de la habitación. Él acepta el porro de Louis mientras continúa filmando cuando Louis comienza a cantar el otro verso.

 _"You put your hand on mine,"_ Louis entrelaza sus dedos antes de comenzar a cantar la segunda parte con su voz ronca y ligera por fumar, _"death white on brown, those whirlpool eyes; well I begin to drown."_

Las manos de Sheeran se acercan a la cámara, tratando de devolver la unión antes de darse cuenta de que Louis está comenzando su segunda dosis esa noche. Una risa se le escapa antes de continuar con su canción. _"_ _The boy of my nightmares, erotic and skull faced."_ Él ve la cara feliz que Louis pone mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás en pura felicidad, y el alfa no pudo controlar la contracción que le dio su polla con interés. Pierde el control de su teléfono en ese segundo y sigue grabando -mostrando su hermosa polla dura- antes de volver a enfocar la calidad en Louis.

 _"Featherweight perfection; underweight goddess."_ Lentamente arrastra la cámara de su teléfono hacia el pecho de Louis, mostrando la articulación que sostiene, el desorden blanco en su pecho por la cocaína perdida y sus tatuajes.

Presiona detener justo antes de que se vea su polla.

"Lo estoy cargando", le dice a Louis en caso de que no sea lo suficientemente claro.

"Lo retuitearé. ¿Quieres follar? Él pregunta.

A la mañana siguiente se despierta en una cama solitaria y una nota que le dice que él será su próxima inspiración. Louis se encoge de hombros, sin recordar realmente nada del último día -o semana-, pero bueno, se ha vuelto bastante bueno para controlar todos estos apagones. Él busca su teléfono en la mesita de noche, mirando a través de su agenda del día.

Son las 10:43. Necesita tomar sus supresores en este momento, y tiene una entrevista con Niall a las dos.

Saca su teléfono y se conecta a Twitter mientras toma la pequeña píldora, ahogándola con una botella de Midori.

Bien. Demasiadas notificaciones. Y los mensajes privados de su equipo de relaciones públicas. Interesante. Chequea a lo largo del último y comienza a notar un patrón; etiquetándolo con una publicación de **edsheeran**. Hace clic en la cuenta de Twitter del otro hombre y mira su último tweet.

Un pequeño video, borroso por el humo dentro de la habitación y la calidad de mierda del iPhone. Ah, eso es correcto. Todavía no recuerda nada, pero puede adivinar lo que hizo y sucedió.

Él realmente tiene una teoría de por qué tiene pérdida de memoria; son como apagones. Los nervios que envían información al cerebro dejan de funcionar cuando estás lo suficientemente borracho, y parece que ese es uno de los efectos secundarios de los supresores. Impiden que su cerebro recopile información y, por lo tanto, no la recuerdan, ya que él no la grabó en primer lugar.

Él escribe un nuevo tweet para que todo el mundo lo vea _, '¡Tuve una noche encantadora con **@edsheeran** anoche! x'_.

🚬

_Querido diario. He renunciado a numerar todas estas entradas, son solo una mierda aleatoria que escribo._

_Empezando a perder mi sensibilidad al dolor. Me quemé toda la mano en la estufa (accidentalmente puse mi mano sobre ella, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó), pero no sentí la quemazón. Niall fue el que se dio cuenta. Liam y Harry ni siquiera levantaron la vista del televisor._

🚬

"¡Gran espectáculo, muchachos!" Liam les dijo a los otros chicos cuando entraban en su autobús turístico.

Todavía con energía después de la adrenalina del show, todos estaban sonriendo mientras iban a cambiarse.

"¿Quieren ver una película o algo así?" Louis preguntó a los muchachos mientras se acercaba al sofá.

Niall y Zayn se unieron a él; Harry y Liam se encogieron de hombros mientras se sentaban al lado de sus omegas. Louis los envidió un poco, pero en lugar de hundirse en el brazo que lo rodeaba, fue en contra de su instinto natural y se alejó. Lejos del contacto.

"Quiero ver a Gone with the wind otra vez". Dijo en su lugar.

"¿Una película de cuatro horas? Todos estaremos dormidos cuando llegue el momento de cambiar el DVD". Harry respondió pero aun así puso play.

Louis sonrió, esta era la primera vez en meses que todos se habían sentado juntos; no es que los demás se dieran cuenta.

🚬

"¿Entonces, qué piensan?" Él dice mientras trae la cena. Pollo teriyaki y arroz, yendo hacia el lado derecho de Niall y Harry mientras les entrega el plato.

Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa frente a la pareja; tirando la servilleta descuidadamente sobre su regazo cuando se sentó.

Louis toma los cubiertos y comienza a comer, "Creo que realmente tuve éxito con este, ¿no crees?" Él pregunta entonces.

No puede percibir el sabor; sus papilas gustativas se han ido ahora por un tiempo. "Está bien", dice Harry mientras come.

No hay lugar para platicar mientras comen, y cuando Louis vuelve de guardar los platos, sus sillas ya están frías.

🚬

_Querido diario._

_Todo duele, todo mi cuerpo está gritando de agonía. Quiero tomar el próximo tren lejos, detener este maldito círculo de supresores y odio a sí mismo._

_Puede que ni siquiera llegue a la estación de tren, tal vez salte a las vías del tren en un lugar desierto con la esperanza de irme._

_Como dijo Voltaire, realmente estamos viviendo en el mundo perfecto._

🚬 _  
_

Están afuera, Louis y Zayn, fumando su último cigarrillo antes de subir al pequeño autobús turístico.

"Entonces", Zayn comienza a preguntar, dejando la pregunta sin decir mientras recibe un golpe.

"¿Entonces?" Louis responde, mirando inactivo su iPhone.

"¿Vas a salir esta noche?" Pregunta después de un minuto; tirando el cigarrillo al suelo antes de encender un porro. _'No hay pap's por aquí, así que está bien'_.

"No sé. Supongo." Louis dice.

"Eh, ¿Qué significa, 'no sé, supongo'?" Zayn pregunta mirando a Louis.

El niño más pequeño mira al suelo, como si estuviera pendiente de cuánto decir. Se encoge de hombros y toma una pequeña e-pill, tragándola en seco. Intentará ser honesto por una vez.

"Intentaré ser honesto por una vez", dice Louis. ¿Acaba de decir eso? ¿Ha perdido por completo el control sobre su boca debido a los efectos secundarios de la píldora, o esta simplemente drogado? se pregunta. También se pregunta si dijo eso en voz alta.

No lo hizo, ya que Zayn solo dice "Se honesto, por una vez". En una voz sarcástica.

El hombre moreno lo miró, "Lou, si vas a ser honesto; ¿por qué te haces todo esto a ti mismo?"

Una risa seca y oscura escapa de los labios de Louis, _'si él supiera todas las otras cosas'_ , "Bueno, dije que sería honesto, ¿no?" reflexionó en voz alta, mirando a Zayn asentir.

"¿Recuerdas los días de 'the x factor'?" Louis continúa.

"No cambies de tema". Zayn dice de vuelta.

Él pone mala cara, "Aw, cariño, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Todo comenzó allí!" Otra risa forzada se le escapó.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Le preguntó a Zayn.

"No sé, todo". Esta drogado, se le escapa una risita.

Paul los interrumpe, llamándolos adentro, "¡Nos vamos, muchachos!" les grita.

Zayn parece bastante disgustado por ser molestado en su charla; finalmente estaba obteniendo algunas respuestas.

Louis le devuelve la sonrisa, no tiene idea de lo que Paul acaba de decir. No se registró en su cerebro; solo un pequeño punto negro en sus recuerdos para que coincida con todos los demás. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Dónde está? Él sigue a los demás con una sonrisa adormecida y ojos enrojecidos.

🚬

Liam está leyendo a través de Twitter con Zayn encima de él; Harry y Niall en una posición similar en la otra cama. Parte del álbum de xx se está reproduciendo en segundo plano ya que Zayn insistió en que es _'la mejor mierda de todos'_ , pero Liam también está bastante seguro de que es este tipo de música que Zayn escucha cuando está drogado, y bueno.

"Hey", dice Zayn lentamente, amortiguado por su pecho.

"¿Mmh?" Dijo, sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

"¿Qué comenzó en los días de the x factor?"

Niall mira a Zayn, señala el sofá con la cabeza y le pregunta si quiere o no hablar. Un asentimiento del hombre de piel oscura lo confirmó y ambos se movieron de sus alfas hacia el sofá.

"¿Dónde está Lou?" Zayn le preguntó a Niall. Cada uno está sentado en un lado diferente del sofá, sus piernas se mezclan.

"Está fuera, ¿creo?" Niall respondió, solo para separarse de Harry, "Dijo que iba a aclarar algo. No sé, no nos detendremos por otra semana, así que probablemente esté abasteciéndose de cosas ". Dijo la última palabra con disgusto.

Zayn frunció el ceño, cuando Harry, Niall y Liam –no ha dicho nada, pero él sabe, él es su omega, así que lo sabe- se disgustaron tanto contra Louis.

"Bien. ¿Recuerdas nuestros días de the x factor?" Preguntó Zayn, repitiéndole la pregunta de Louis más temprano ese día.

Obtiene otro "Mmmh" desinteresado de Liam y Harry, y un "Sí, ¿y?" de Niall.

"No sé, Louis y yo estuvimos hablando crudamente hoy. Dijo que todo empezó allí cuando le pregunté por qué está tan... como si no lo supiera, ¿por qué se jode tanto?" Nadie puede culparlo por no recordar las palabras exactas.

"Hmm ..." Harry exhaló, sabiendo que él era el confidente de Louis durante esos días. "Él ha cambiado desde entonces, sí". Harry responde vagamente.

"¿Cambiado? ¡Es una persona completamente diferente!" Niall dijo de nuevo a su alfa.

"Sin embargo, no sé sobre eso", comenzó Liam, "como al principio era ruidoso y descarado, como hoy en día, ¿sabes?"

"Solo que está drogado o borracho todo el tiempo. Al principio era agradable en privado, siempre nos invitaba a casa y mirábamos películas, ya sabes, todo el tiempo ".

"Él sigue haciendo eso". Zayn dijo al fin después de un largo silencio. "Pero siempre estamos ocupados hoy en día".

"Sí, y él lo sabe. Entonces, ¿es por eso que sale a follar con otros, dándose el título de chico malo?" Harry continuó.

Zayn frunció el ceño. "Oye, él es la razón por la que tenemos tantos fanáticos omega, todos quieren estar con Louis".

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Y?"

Y ha vuelto al punto de partida. "Ah nada." Regresa a la cama de Liam.

Dicen que debes tener amargura e infelicidad en tu vida para ser feliz. Louis ríe con su voz cargada de cenizas; y si solo estás hecho de amargura e infelicidad, entonces estás condenado a fingir para siempre.

Zayn encuentra a Louis oliendo coca y tiene dos botellas de 43 vacías junto a él al día siguiente.

"¿Quieres una línea?" Louis se arrastra hacia él, ofreciéndole su coca.

"No, estoy bien con la hierba". La cocaína y otras drogas duras son realmente perjudiciales para los omegas, Louis debería saberlo. Pero supuso que los beta a veces se olvidaron de la existencia del segundo género, tratando a todos por igual con su actitud humorística e indiferente.

Se sienta a su lado en su sofá vacío, que ocupa muy poco lugar en la gran sala silenciosa. Olvidó ese sentimiento, siempre estuvo cerca de Liam o compartió la habitación con Harry y Niall.

De alguna manera lo asustó, pensando que Louis siempre había estado solo en esas grandes suites que alquilaban; y luego inhalar y beber solo. Si no era forzado a salir.

"¿Te importa si enciendo uno?" Él pregunta.

"¿Parece que me importa una mierda qué droga fumas aquí? Solo dame la mitad y estamos bien ". Louis respondió, tomando otra línea. "Joder", arrastra la palabra, con la garganta expuesta y echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá, "realmente necesitas probar este compañero".

Él se niega, en cambio, aligera su articulación. "Esto es mucho mejor".

Louis se ríe, se ríe por demasiado tiempo para una persona sobria, "Decir que la marihuana es mejor que la coca, es como decir que prefieres el invierno al verano".

"Bueno, prefiero el invierno al verano". Zayn se ríe con él.

"No muchos lo hacen, amigo, eres un maldito copo de nieve especial".

"Oye", dice Zayn, con los ojos fijos en las líneas blancas demasiado tiempo, "¿Qué tan honesto eres esta noche?"

"¿Qué tan honesto me quieres para mí?" Louis responde, serio por una vez; girando la cabeza para mirar esos ojos marrones. Con la pupila dilatada y los ojos enrojecidos, es un choque de trenes hacia la nada.

 _But towards nowhere there's far_ , una vieja canción habla en la parte posterior de su cabeza. _How can you be lost when you have nowhere to go?_

"¿Qué quieres decir con que todo comenzó en los días de the x factor?" Zayn pregunta una vez más.

Alguna banda indie estaba tocando desde el iPhone de Louis, Artic Monkeys, si recuerda bien. El aire es rancio, el olor a hierba y licores derramados lo llenan, recordándole las barras poco fiables de su juventud.

"Cantar, bailar, contratos, hacer giras". Louis respondió, abriendo otra botella de 43 y sirviéndose a sí mismo y a Zayn un vaso con media coca cola, "Todo fue encantador y ninguno de nosotros leyó lo que firmamos, ¿verdad?"

Zayn se llevó el vaso a los labios y sorbió el licor español que Louis adoraba. "Recuerdo que fue abrumador y pensamos que estábamos en la cima del mundo".

Louis resopla, vaciando el vaso de una vez. "Jodidamente patético. No leímos una mierda de lo que firmamos". Se arrastró y se sirvió otro vaso y agregó leche. "¿Qué tan honesto?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Completamente." Dijo Zayn.

"Completamente." Louis repitió.

"Firmé." El niño mayor dijo después de una larga pausa, "No leí, ya habían firmado".

"Yo era el mayor, debería haberlo leído todo". Louis dijo mientras miraba el vaso vacío.

Louis miró a Zayn, y Zayn tuvo la sensación de que estaba conociendo el secreto más oscuro de Louis; "Soy un beta", Zayn no entendió la forma en que la palabra dejó un sabor amargo en la boca de Louis, "Y supongo que me rompen el corazón. Viviendo la vida, dándoles a los fanáticos la idea de que al menos podrían estar con _alguien_ de One Direction. Incluso el puto" Louis se rio, como si fuera una broma interna.

Zayn tomó otro pequeño trago de su vaso, mientras que Louis una vez más tomó todo el vaso y lo terminó con otra línea de cocaína. Su tolerancia estaba en otro nivel de su cuerpo omega que apenas podía soportar dos bebidas fuertes.

"Doméstico no vende, dicen". Louis comenzó.

Liam entró en la habitación y miró a Zayn con sus ojos rojos y livianos, su bebida en la mano y la coca sobre la mesa.

En un segundo fue expulsado de la habitación y escuchó gritos y gritos provenientes de la habitación de Louis, donde se encontraba Liam.

"Oh, joder". Dice Zayn. No llegó a saber nada más. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Solo se quedó fuera de la habitación. Sabía que no podía ir en contra de Liam cuando usaba su voz Alfa.

Se sentía como un cobarde, tal vez lo es.

🚬

_Querido diario, me desperté hoy sin ver nada. Mis ojos no parecían grabar nada, como una vieja grabadora rota. Después de unos minutos pude ver de nuevo, despertando en la bañera fría una vez más con un tequila vacío a mi lado._

_No creo que me quede tiempo. Mi vida se está escapando, pero aún está aquí. Sigo siendo el mismo omega asustado que no puede enfrentar la realidad; quien ignora toda mi naturaleza. El tiempo se acaba en el reloj, me quedan pocos granos de arena en mi reloj de arena._

_Mi tiempo se acabará pronto._

🚬 _  
_

Odiaba su cuerpo omega. Louis nunca, incluso cuando era niño, había sido sumiso, por lo que era fácil rebelarse contra su vocación natural.

Pero, nunca tener un nudo alfa, nunca pasar por calor, nunca saber el placer que Niall y Zayn sentían comenzaron a matarlo lentamente. Cada noche de hotel los escuchaba a través de las puertas, y Dios, lo mataba. Cuán complacidos sonaban, cuán satisfecho, Louis nunca experimentaría eso.

Entonces, o pasa la noche con algún fanático con un sexo insatisfactorio, o pasa la noche con un vodka o sus queridos licores. Estar borracho o drogado es casi tan gratificante como el sexo alfa, se dice a sí mismo.

🚬

_Querido diario, ya ni siquiera voy a pretender escribir el número de la entrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí en ti? ¿Medio año, un año? Comenzaremos nuestra cuarta gira mañana. No he estado en contacto con ninguno de los chicos en nuestro tiempo libre. Zayn ha tratado de reunirnos, fumando un porro en mi casa, pero siempre ha surgido algo a último momento (siempre algo con Liam)._

_OTRA será un nuevo comienzo, espero. La razón por la que no he estado escribiendo es simplemente porque he estado ocupado. No jodiendo con alguna puta al azar que RP me ha dado, no, en realidad he estado ocupado con el trabajo. Básicamente escribí todo el álbum FOUR solo. Liam ayudo aquí y allá, pero yo lo escribí. Me hace sentir mucho mejor conmigo mismo, ¿sabes?_

_Sin embargo, duele bastante que la gerencia haya dado todos los coros a Harry o Liam. Zayn todavía toma todas las notas altas, Niall toca la guitarra._

_Nadie reconocerá que he escrito básicamente todo, no, me criticarán por no tener una buena voz para cantar (aunque me dieron las partes malas intencionalmente)._

_Creará titulares. Al igual que todas mis peleas en Twitter, al igual que toda mi cuenta de Twitter no se usa para marketing (es una pequeña victoria personal que todavía tengo más seguidores que los omegas en la banda), como todo lo que hago no se hace para marketing._

_Después de esta gira, todo habrá terminado. Los contratos que firmamos en Modest estarán listos, y es posible que pueda alejarme del truco de 'mujeriego' en el que estaba atrapado._

_Cuando termine, puedo salir como un omega. Pero realmente no puedo, depende demasiado de mi nombre; y no puedo enfrentar la ira de mi "padre" otra vez. No puedo. Me niego._

_Estoy tan jodido que desearía poder terminar todo esto pronto, cuando finalice el contrato y firmemos uno nuevo. Pero puedo y eso es jodidamente ridículo. Pero, oh querido diario, sabes tan bien como yo sé que mi tiempo cuenta_

🚬 _  
_

Siempre había algo rodeándolo que lo hacía quedarse en la tierra - ya sea una fiesta, algún bong o una buena dosis de píldoras.

Él recuerda su fiesta de fin de semana que había celebrado con Justin el año pasado. Jodidamente legendaria, la gente todavía habla de eso, diciendo _"recuerdas en donde Tomlinson ..."_ No fue un proyecto X, pero sí cercano.

Era como una fiesta en casa normal, pero solo que era en una mansión. El iPhone conectado con los altavoces era de uso gratuito, lo que resultaba en que música extraña con la que la gente todavía podía cantar (Du Hast de rammstein y todas las otras "10 horas" era una de las favoritas, Nunca ninguna de las celebridades que había invitado admitiría haber cantado _'look at my horse, my horse is amazing_ _'_ durante diez minutos).

Otras cosas sucedieron en la fiesta, el borracho que se metía en la piscina con la ropa puesta era un clásico. Al final, todos se unieron. Todos los juegos de billar que se les ocurrieron se jugaron en la piscina de Louis, incluso el pong de cerveza (que realmente era que la gente tiraba la pelota pequeña a cualquiera y todos bebían en celebración por ella), al final la piscina estaba llena hasta el borde de alcohol y colillas de cigarro.

Una desagradable sorpresa para el chico de la piscina al día siguiente.

La fiesta finalmente avanzó hacia el baño donde se llevó a cabo en el jacuzzi interior de Louis. Siete personas entran en él, Stewart y su novia dan un espectáculo a todos en la alfombra junto a la bañera. Más tarde, se convirtió en una orgía.

Louis chupó la polla de Seth Rogen, gimiendo alrededor de su cabeza y luego tragándolo profundamente mientras James Franco golpeaba su trasero. El jacuzzi estaba lleno de parejas, tríos, cuartetos, orgías. Fue un recuerdo que duró para siempre.

Louis salió esa noche a las cinco de la mañana, todos ya estaban profundamente dormidos o se habían ido a casa. Todavía no ha visto a Zayn, Niall, Harry o Liam en su casa; a pesar de que les había rogado que vinieran.

_Todavía borracho, drogado y jodido, tomó su teléfono y marcó a Harry._

_Llamada perdida (Louis Tomlinson)_

_Llamada perdida (Louis Tomlinson)_

_Mensaje de texto que se lee: pr qe ute no edtan aquí cinmogi_ [wht wehrn u here whyre u i/ realmente no sé qué dice pero yo lo traduzco como un '¿Por qué no están aquí conmigo?']

_Llamada perdida (Louis Tomlinson)_

_Llamada de Louis Tomlinson._

"¿Qué?" Harry respondió irritado. Su omega todavía dormía tranquilamente a su lado, afortunadamente. Niall fue bastante molesto después de ser despertado en medio de la noche.

 _"¡Harreeeh!"_ Louis cantó a través de su teléfono, _"¡Te extrañé a ti y a los muchachos aquí esta noche!"_ se rio entre dientes, como si fuera una broma entre ellos.

Harry se molestó por su tono borracho, y se mudó al baño para no molestar a Niall. "¿Qué quieres a las cinco de la mañana, Tomlinson? "

 _"Preguntando por qué no están aquí"_ , dijo Louis con ese fuerte acento del norte que tenía cuando estaba perdido.

"Vete a la mierda. Nunca más me llames tan temprano, ¿entendido? Podrías haber despertado a Niall, perra tonta." Harry dijo lentamente en su voz alfa. "Eres jodidamente desagradable, incluso es una lástima que tenga que compartir esta banda contigo". Él gruñó, luego terminó la llamada con un clic.

Harry suspiró mientras volvía a la cama con su amante. Niall se movió levemente cuando el pesado cuerpo de Harry se hundió en el colchón, forzando el pequeño cuerpo del omega hacia él. Lo rodeó con el brazo y le besó la frente suavemente.

Louis Tomlinson era una persona de su pasado. Podría haber amado al niño que solía ser, pero sabe que alfa/beta nunca funciona. Entonces, al pasar de sus sentimientos irracionales, encontró la luz de su vida, un omega rubia al que nunca dejaría que sufra algún daño.

🚬

_Hola diario. Entrada no. fuck-if-i-know._

_A la mierda todo. A la mierda con todos. Cuerpo omega, pastillas supresoras, escribiré una portada sobre mi pasado; todos sabrán la verdad (no pasará, nadie lo sabrá)._

🚬

"Ugh, joder", Louis gimió en voz alta en su cama. Las sábanas de oveja del hotel no habían hecho nada para ayudarlo con esta resaca masiva con la que se despertó. La resaca de cerveza, sidra y cóctel era fácil de manejar; vodka y tequila, podría soportar ese dolor de cabeza. Pero vino tinto. Maldita resaca de vino tinto, _a la mierda eso_. Ese era el demonio justo en su estómago para vomitar al puto día después. Otro sonido de dolor y molestia lo abandonó, porque joder esto, y joder todo.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su cama fría, no es sorprendente, y vio una nota. Con una mente atontada y un estómago que realmente lloraba por el baño, se sentó y lo leyó. **¿Para la segunda ronda?** Envíame un mensaje de texto, seguido de un número.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí, jódete, amigo, ni siquiera podía hacer que me corriera ..." Él se quejó pero aún dejó que ese pedazo de papel aterrizara con gracia entre todos los demás.

"Joder", gimió. _¿Debo vomitar ahora o comer y esperar que mejore?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo. Bueno, el baño estaba más cerca. Así que.

Louis se condujo al baño vacío, estirando las piernas junto al inodoro como algo de una rutina programada. Lanzó su dedo índice y medio por su garganta, haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña mierda roja y cavando por su garganta como si tuviera la respuesta a la galaxia.

Vomitó una, dos veces, antes de que su nariz comenzara a escurrir y las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Lo ignoró mientras empujaba más su garganta.

Pronto todo lo que surgió fue ácido estomacal y sangre. Louis gimió mientras se lavaba las manos y se lavaba los dientes. Miró el espejo sucio que el hotel ofrecía, se podían ver sus costillas. Frunció el ceño, sabía que todas las chicas se habían vuelto locas hace un año por su "Tommo tummy".

Decidió comer el doble para desayunar, pero ... "¡Oi, Loueh, levanta el culo! Nos iremos en cinco." La voz de Harry llenó su habitación de hotel vacía.

Louis se rio satírico ante la oscura broma, una vez que finalmente decidió desayunar no pudo.

Fue a empacar todas sus cosas, tomó su pequeña píldora y encendió un cigarrillo mientras paseaba por la habitación. El cigarrillo al menos calmaría su hambre ahora que había perdido el desayuno.

El niño miró a su alrededor con ojos agudos, pero nada parecía quedarse. Se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, si olvida algo siempre puede comprarlo de nuevo. "¡Hola queridos! Lo siento si los hice esperar ", dijo Louis mientras llegaba al bus turístico. Estarían durmiendo allí durante al menos tres días, si lo entendió correctamente (probablemente no, nada de lo que registró en su cerebro era correcto, y sobre todo no lo registró todo).

"Llegas tarde." Liam gruñó, "Vamos, Zayn necesita dormir".

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto, eso es todo lo que piensa.

Liam lo miró bruscamente. Louis miró hacia otro lado, parece que lo dijo en voz alta una vez más. Realmente necesitaba aprender a controlar los efectos de estas drogas, no puede simplemente pensar y luego decirlo en voz alta.

"Salud para este maravilloso viaje". Louis murmuró para sí mismo. Los otros omegas podrían tener sus alfas, pero Louis tenía alcohol, cigarros y drogas; así que realmente, quién es el verdadero ganador.

Más tarde, cuando Louis se sienta bajo la regadera bebiendo tequila, no pudo evitar susurrar secamente: "Soy el ganador." Seguido de un sollozo.

🚬

_Querido diario, ¿alguien me extrañaría cuando me haya ido?_

🚬

"Dime, ¿qué crees que sucede después de la muerte?" Es un momento raro entre Louis y Niall. Harry no ha dejado a su omega fuera de la vista en años, por lo que Louis no se quejó cuando el alfa salió a buscar una nueva colchoneta de yoga . Honestamente.

Ahora solo quedaban los dos en el autobús, por lo que Louis encendió su ps4 con el nuevo FIFA, sabiendo que Niall saldría de su litera y la de Harry tarde o temprano.

"No sé. ¿Todo es negro, tal vez?" Niall lo adivinó.

Louis resopló cuando hizo otro gol en la FIFA, estaba aplastando el Manchester de Niall con su Doncaster. "Sorprendido de que no seas cristiano, con todas estas cruces y tatuajes que Harry lleva ."

Niall frunció el ceño, "¡Hey! Harry podrá ser mi alfa, pero eso no significa que me controle. Mi creencia religiosa es mía, y después de la muerte, creo que todo es negro ".

Louis se rio a carcajadas con eso, deteniendo su juego. "Amor, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que jugaste a la FIFA? Apestas, sinceramente, estabas mejor hace dos años." Indicó el hecho de que Harry no lo había dejado jugar, pero Niall perdió el punto por una milla.

Niall frunció el ceño, "Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo", admitió.

"Y eso es porque soy el único por aquí que juega a la FIFA, el único con el que puedes jugar. Con el que Harry no quiere que estés." Louis continuó el juego, anotando una vez más cuando Niall no estaba preparado.

"¡Oye, eso no es verdad! A Harry le agradan todos, es muy dulce." Niall intentó bloquear la estrategia ofensiva de Louis, solo para anotarse un gol el mismo.

Louis sonrió sarcástico y compasivo, "Por supuesto, cariño".

Omegas eran controlados. A veces entendía por qué su padre quería que fuera beta. De alguna manera retorcida, Mark le entregó la libertad de su patético estado.

🚬

_Querido diario, hoy hablé con Niall. No tiene ni idea de todo, es adorable. Es un maldito retrasado, es tan jodidamente inocente. Quiero estar en su posición, quiero esa inocencia que los fanáticos adoran._

_No quiero este cuerpo usado y roto, no quiero a una chica, un chico, no quería a mi padre._

_Me odio tanto, Dios, ¿por qué hiciste estos cuerpos omega, alfa y beta? ¿Por qué creaste un sexo que sería discriminado? Niall y Zayn son tan jodidamente afortunados que montan en un jodido arcoíris. Nunca sabrán el dolor de ser un omega; nunca sabrán cuánto duele tanto física como mentalmente cada vez que van en contra de un alfa, para negar la naturaleza de su propio cuerpo._

_No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedo manejarlo._

🚬

Louis sabía exactamente qué hacer en cada situación, una sonrisa, un guiño, una invitación coqueta.

Cada vez que conoces a alguien nuevo, inconscientemente decidirás clasificarlo como 'amigo' o 'amante'. Para Louis siempre era en la segunda categoría. Fue el primer paso, uno de los más fáciles. Ropa y posición controladas y seductoras, ojos oscuros de lujuria; Una boca pecaminosa, con los dientes arrastrados por la parte inferior. Voilá, fue clasificado como 'potencial interés amoroso'.

Simple, limpio, y la persona en cuestión comenzaría a pensar en él. Paso dos: deje signos de interés.

Un toque en el brazo, el muslo se toca suavemente, dejando que sus ojos vaguen entre los ojos y los labios de la persona.

Todo se redujo a la ciencia, o alguna mierda. Básicamente: él sabía cómo hacer que los chicos y las chicas se enamoraran y romper su amor.

Fue con enferma satisfacción que él dio el último paso, observando, _sintiendo_ , que su amor los dejaba.

En algún momento fue cruel, dejando que el niño o la niña en cuestión lo pisoteara, otras veces fue misericordioso, les sonrió con dulzura y les dijo cariño, nunca te amé. En cualquier caso, le encantaba ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían y perdían toda esperanza.

Fue adictivo.

Era el único sentimiento que conocía fuera del alcohol; la única forma de satisfacer su lado omega. Hacer que se enamoren de él y luego romperlos. Hacer que su omega interior los ame, luego romper su corazón y el de ellos. Era la belleza trágica que necesitaba para sus canciones.

Era lo que su corazón podrido y putrefacto necesitaba para dar otro latido.

🚬

_Querido diario, entrada no. Cualquiera que aún no haya contado._

_Creo que es hora de retomar el título: ¿Quién mató a Louis Tomlinson?_

_Como has leído mi historia, podrías pensar que me conoces, eso está mal. Nadie me conoce Hubiera dicho que Lottie, mi hermana, habría sido la más cercana, pero desde que me presenté como omega no he compartido nada con ella, entonces apareció the x factor. La segunda persona que habría dicho me conocía mejor; conocía todos mis pequeños tics, la forma en que empujaré mis manos en un puño cuando estoy enojado, o la forma en que me muerdo el labio cuando estoy nervioso, habría sido Harry._

_Harry Styles, mi compañero de banda de durante cinco años. Aun así, en los últimos dos años no me ha reconocido una vez, excepto esa llamada borracha a las cinco de la mañana en mi legendaria fiesta (todavía no sé por qué ninguno de los cuatro apareció, a pesar de que les había dicho semanas antes)._

_Supongo que harryandlouis se detuvo cuando descubrió que Niall se presentó (un bloomer tardío) y lo acopló en su primer celo. Por supuesto, es irrelevante sobre el tema de quién me mató. En la actualidad, diría que los supresores, su efecto biológico, están empeorando y me están matando._

_Pero no creo que pueda manejar esta vida por más tiempo. ¿Quién mató a Louis Tomlinson? Si esta es mi última entrada, se diría: yo._

🚬

Louis tuiteó a **@edsheeran** algún video con cachorros: "¡Esto se parece a ti, ja! x "

Era un hecho oficial que Harry y Ed eran amigos- Era bueno que Louis hiciera publicaciones para demostrar que era amigo de sus amigos. Mostrando que no hubo disturbios entre la banda.

(Fueron muchos. Otro hecho _secreto_ fue que a Sheeran no le gustaba Harry y se folló a Louis)

"¡Tienen que ver este video de cachorros, muchachos!" Niall gritó desde el sofá. Liam y Zayn parecían molestos porque tenían que terminar su sesión de abrazos, pero nadie tenía el corazón para negarle nada a Niall. Harry y Louis se pararon detrás del sofá mientras Niall reproducía el video; Harry discretamente tiro a Louis al suelo con un suave empujón.

Nadie notó su sonido de aflicción, Louis miró a Harry mientras se levantaba.

Miró la forma en que Liam tenía un brazo asegurado alrededor de Zayn; la forma en que Harry dejó que sus dos manos descansaran contra su omega. Nunca tendría esa cara feliz, nunca experimentará la sensación de sentirse seguro en los brazos de un alfa. Cada vez que un alfa lo tocaba, sentía desconfianza y odio.

"¡Oh! ¡Acabo de twittear eso a Ed!" Louis dijo al reconocer el video que Niall estaba reproduciendo. El rubio frunció el ceño mientras minimizaba el video; riéndose de que estaba viendo el video que había tuiteado a Sheeran.

Harry levantó una ceja, "Tratando de robar a mis amigos, ¿eh?" habló despacio.

Louis se echó a reír (la primera vez que Harry le hablaba en meses fuera de las entrevistas): "No, solo quiere joderme, amigo".

Louis sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, y toda la habitación bajó de temperatura. Harry dejó escapar una risa seca y tensa, "Como si alguien quisiera follarte".

Louis recordó el video de él y Sheeran hace medio año, y estaba a punto de expresar su pensamiento cuando notó que Harry arrastraba a Niall con fuerza hacia su litera.

"¡Todos quieren joderme, sweetcheeks!" Gritó hacia ellos, en su lugar.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus planes para la noche, caballeros? Abrazados, ¿tal vez viendo una película? Louis bromeó con la otra pareja en el sofá.

Liam gruñó levemente, molesto de que un _beta_ le dijera qué hacer. El instinto de Louis le dijo que gimiera y mostrara su cuello. Lo ignoró y revolvió el cabello de Liam: "Voy a la cocina y me cago en la basura. Siéntase libre de unirse a mí ".

Dios, quería dormir, pero realmente no podía soportar escuchar a Niall ser follado en las sábanas junto a él. Entonces, recurrió a su siguiente opción: el alcohol.

🚬

Fue después de otro espectáculo increíble, todos los niños fueron empujados juntos en la camioneta. Niall descansaba pacíficamente en el regazo de Harry, el alfa susurrando lo bueno que era. Zayn y Liam estaban en la misma posición al lado de él.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando sus gritos omegas internos por el mismo afecto. "Así que esta noche fue increíble, ¿eh?" Preguntó. Todos lo ignoraron.

"¡Intento alegrar el ánimo ya! Es solo medianoche, ¿Qué tipo de música quieren?" Preguntó mientras abría sus listas de reproducción de Spotify.

Liam lo fulminó con la mirada, "Louis cállate, Zayn y Niall están a punto de quedarse dormidos". El alfa acurrucó a su omega y le cepilló el pelo sin pensar.

Harry suspiró mientras sostenía a un Niall dormido, "No los molestes. Un omega necesita al menos ocho horas de sueño, ¿Cómo no has entendido esto todavía?" Harry acarició la cara de Niall mientras continuaba en un tono bajo, "Eres un puto beta, no molestes a los omegas. Joder, ¿Cómo te estamos aguantando?"

Liam, que generalmente no expresaba sus pensamientos sobre las betas, asintió ante las palabras de Harry. "Louis, sé que no puedes entender nuestra relación; pero por favor no pongas música. Ya sabes lo difícil que es para ellos quedarse dormidos ".

Louis cerró su Spotify y dejó que sus palabras llegaran a él, cuántas veces no le habían dicho eso antes. No importa cuánto odio le mostraran, nunca se acercaría a su propio nivel de odio a sí mismo.

🚬

_Querido diario, ya ni siquiera sé qué decir, joder. ¿Debería hablar sobre la primera vez que tomé, la primera vez que fui violado, la primera vez que me desmayé? Ya conoces la mayor parte de mi historia, el único que me escucha._

_Creo que solo quiero que alguien esté allí para mí. Tal vez._

🚬 _  
_

La cuestión es que deseaba esta vida, por lo que él es el culpable. Quería la vida famosa, rica y gloriosa. Quería entretener a otros, quería tener éxito.

En tiempo pasado. Claro, es mejor que estar en casa con su encantador padre y sus queridos hermanos-- pero, pero él nunca supo cuán compleja y jodida era realmente la vida de celebridad. Es un peón en un juego de Syco, todos lo son.

Todos ellos son jodidos peones que hacen efectivo sin libre albedrío, vendiéndose accidentalmente cuando se olvidaron de leer la letra pequeña.

Louis comprendió demasiado tarde cuál era el significado real de renunciar al libre albedrío: el uso de su nombre.

El nombre de Louis Tomlinson ya no tenía valor para él, no era nadie, estaba acostumbrado.

Se podría argumentar que ya no eran humanos, eran animales sin sentido de moral y voluntad.

Pero quedarse en casa era una opción tan horrible que incluso consideró que esto era un paraíso. Explicar su nombre era un maldito éxtasis en contraste con ser realmente una puta, una zorra, ya que él lo llamaba encantador mientras lo follaba contra su voluntad.

Ah, sí, está en el paraíso. Está en el mejor de todos los mundos, como dijo Candide.

🚬

Zayn ha estado preocupado por el comportamiento de Louis últimamente. Podría haber abandonado la escuela desde el principio, pero todavía tenía dos semestres de psicología.

Y no podía decir que Louis tenía un trastorno alimentario, nadie se quejó de eso, pero sí saltó sobre la comida varias veces. Si recuerda correctamente, significa que la persona en cuestión no encontró ninguna alegría en la vida, también conocido como dejar de comer. La persona no vería una razón para comer, ya que no había razón para vivir.

Y Zayn vio eso en Louis. Los ojos de Louis han sido perjudicados durante años, oscuros sin luz. Últimamente Louis se ha estado saltando comidas por completo. Pero cada vez que expresaba su preocupación, Liam estaba allí para atenuarlo, "Cariño, Louis es el mayor de todos nosotros, sabe cómo manejarse. Apuesto a que comió en el estudio antes".

Las preocupaciones de Zayn crecerían a medida que el nudo de su alfa lo llenara, haciéndolo recordar solo gemidos y el nombre de Liam.

🚬

_Querido diario, las drogas ya no me están arreglando. Llegué a terminar hace mucho tiempo con mis papilas gustativas no existentes, demonios, llegué al punto en que mi boca a veces deja salir mis pensamientos._

_Pero mi estado de intoxicación no lo está solucionando; no importa cuántas drogas tome, todavía siento dolor y soledad. Ya no puedo drogarme, ni el agradable estado de temblor posterior al orgasmo, ni la sensación de belleza._

_Querido diario, no tengo nada que escribir. Ninguno de los muchachos contesta mis mensajes, ni habla conmigo. La gira aún está en curso, pero la única vez que nos comunicamos es en el programa. No soy emocionante, soy un fantasma, no soy nada._

_No soy nada. Soy un fantasma._

🚬

Niall fue quien encontró su diario, metido entre algunas drogas y vodka en su bolso.

El rubio frunció el ceño, "¡Oi, creo que encontré el diario de Louis!" Gritó a los otros chicos, agitándolo en el aire para un efecto extra.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo en su bolso?" Liam preguntó desde su litera. "Buscando mi camisa, crazy mofos, ¿lo viste?" Él les preguntó mientras se acercaba a la litera de Harry.

"¿Por qué demonios estaría en la mochila de Louis?" Zayn resopló en el pecho de Liam donde él descansaba.

Harry tomó el diario de Niall cuando el rubio se acurrucó en su pecho. "¿Dónde está Louis?" Preguntó mientras intentaba combinaciones aleatorias para que se abriera.

"Afuera, tomando un porro. Probablemente se tumbará en el techo durante una hora antes de bajar". Respondió Zayn, acurrucándose más cerca de Liam.

"Me alegra que hayas dicho que no esta vez, cariño", Liam besó la frente de Zayn, "nunca quiero que te vuelvas como él".

Zayn estaba a punto de inyectarse cuando Harry se frustró y lanzó el diario al aire, "Dios, no puedo descifrar su código", gruñó agravado.

"¡Prueba su cumpleaños, es un clásico!" Niall dijo, al mismo tiempo que Zayn, "No creo que debamos leer sus cosas personales".

Esta vez, Liam le besó la nariz: "Querido, probablemente escribió y calificó diferentes drogas". Él rio.

"¡Ajá! Lo tengo. Eres tan inteligente, amor". Harry besó a Niall, un beso lento y sensual; trazando su lengua sobre sus labios antes de chupar ligeramente su labio inferior.

"¡Oi, todavía estamos aquí!" Liam dijo hacia los compañeros, protegiendo a Zayn colocando su cabeza hacia su pecho.

Zayn se rio, "¿Qué dice entonces, qué droga es la mejor?" Se burló de Liam, trazando sus músculos con su dedo índice.

Harry abrió la primera página, leyendo en voz alta. _"Entonces, anoche compré este viejo diario de aspecto vintage en la tienda de segunda mano con Justin. Aparentemente, no es una piel de serpiente colorida,_ _así que sí, una mentira mordaz. No habría sido la primera vez, ¿no es así? Así que sí, pensé en qué escribir -Justin me hizo comprar tres bolígrafos diferentes por qué iba a necesitar eso- y pensé 'a la mierda, comencemos una biografía'. No sé cómo llamarlo, Drogas y sus dos afectos; Yo, yo mismo y las drogas, o simplemente la autobiografía de Louis Tomlinson. Pero tengo ..._ "

Louis entró en la habitación y vio a Harry sosteniendo su diario. Se arrojó sobre el alfa, arrancando el diario de su mano. "¿Qué _jodidamente_ crees que haces?¿Entrando en mi espacio personal?"

Zayn parecía un poco culpable, pero los demás solo se rieron. "Por favor, solo queremos saber cómo calificaste tus drogas, vamos a dinos cuál es la mejor". Bromeó Niall.

Louis dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, contento de que solo hubieran leído el primer párrafo. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la nariz en el aire. " Por favor , esta es mi vida, esta es la guía definitiva de mis drogas. Se venderá en millones después de que termine de calificar toda la mierda que puedo tener en mis manos, nadie puede leerla antes de haberla terminado ". Bromeó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, "Maldito adicto a las drogas".

Louis sonrió, "Lo sabes, bebé".

Se sintió bien bromear y jugar con sus compañeros de banda una vez más.

🚬

_Querido diario, los otros te encontraron hoy en la mañana. Leyeron el primer párrafo, pensando que eras sobre las drogas. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por declararme un jodido drogadicto, en lugar de que leyeran mi secreto más oscuro._

🚬

Louis estaba bajando en espiral, rápido, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz (hah, Queen, Don't stop me now, broma maravillosa! Debería compartirlo con los otros chicos. ¿Entenderlo? Porque no hay nada que le impida destruirse a él mismo) y no había nadie para atraparlo, nadie para detenerlo (otra broma con letras debería convertirse en un jodido comediante).

Estaba en la cima del mundo, bebiendo belly shots del ombligo de Miley Cyrus; follando con Ed Sheeran.

Nada podría detenerlo.

Son las dos de la tarde, pero ya está perdido. Estaba solo en el autobús 1. Por lo general, una de las parejas se unía a él para obtener porno gratis de alta calidad, pero esta vez todos habían ido para el segundo autobús.

Qué aburrido.

Pero, en el lado más brillante (luz brillantemente cegadora que lo llamaba) estaba solo y podía hacer cualquier cosa. Odiaba estar solo, odiaba ser el único que pensaba. Nadie a quien molestar; nadie con quien hablar. Nadie. Nada. Ningún sonido excepto el motor del autobús.

Qué aburrido. Qué terriblemente aburrido. Así que se emborrachó, en compañía de sus propios pensamientos felices de mejores tiempos. Como el factor x en el que todos decidieron seguir siendo amigos para siempre, ya sea que lo lograran o no.

Y las noches de Wii, donde jugaron ssbb y Mario kart, luchando por el primer lugar. Él lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a sus chicos. Era el mayor, pero se sentía tan pequeño, tan por debajo de ellos cuando hablaba.

Sabía por qué, una beta nunca podría entender su relación. Nunca encajaría.

Louis rio de nuevo. Todavía son las dos de la tarde y está perdido. Se tragó su pastilla supresora con otro gran trago de Malibu, luego tomó otra línea de coca. Eso le hará concentrarse en el reality show de mierda. Concentrándose en cualquier cosa excepto en su propio maldito pensamiento

🚬

"Oi, ¿tienes hambre Tommo?" Preguntó Niall.

"¿Hmm?" Él preguntó. Su estómago gruñó con fuerza. Oh, sí, suponía que tenía hambre. Cuando fue la última vez que comió? ¿Hace dos días? Su cigarrillo y su alcohol le dieron todas las calorías que necesitaba.

Por la mirada angustiada de Niall, supuso que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¡Podría matar por un Big Mac ahora mismo!" Bromeó con el rubio: "Contigo supongo que será ¿Tres?" Continuó bromeando.

"Sí, sí, continúa burlándote de 'Niall Horan se come de todo'", puso los ojos en blanco. Harry gruñó. Louis se rio. Joder, estaba más alto que el espacio exterior en este momento. Estaban dentro del estudio, tomando un descanso de la grabación, pero _joder_ , jura que podía sentir el espacio. Sentir estrellas explotando bajo sus manos.

Se rio tontamente mientras levantaba las manos en alto, tratando de atrapar una mini galaxia en sus manos.

Era tan brillantes, las estrellas, _oh todas estas estrellas agonizantes que explotan_ brillando intensamente para él.

"¡Louis!" Harry ladró, rompiendo su trance.

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó de nuevo.

Él se rio, Harry se veía estelar en todas estas galaxias azules-púrpuras-blancas brillando sobre él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Niall.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría?" Él sonrió.

"Solo, te hemos estado llamando para este último minuto sin respuesta". Continuo con una preocupada mirada.

Louis sonrió aún más grande, "No hay necesidad de preocuparse", ¿de qué estaban hablando de nuevo? ¿Extraterrestres? ¿La nueva película de Marvel?¿Mitología nórdica? Oh sí, comida. "Vamos a conducir de camino a casa".

Mira, él clavó totalmente esta conversación. Él rio. Qué bonito era todo.

Niall y Harry compartieron una mirada.

🚬

Es asombroso, Louis ha llegado al punto cuando se enfrenta a un alfa en el que se comportó naturalmente como un beta, con la mentalidad de pensar en cómo no comportarse como un omega.

La última parte de su yo omega simplemente desapareció. No está seguro de si reír o llorar.

 _'Eso es repugnante'_ pensó Louis, dijo en voz alta por la mirada de Liam.

El alfa gruñó, "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, interrumpiendo nuestra sesión de abrazos?"

 _'Oh, mira, se vuelve un gran alfa malo solo porque entré en la habitación'_ , dijo Louis de nuevo mientras rodaba sus ojos. Se abren después de que se dio cuenta de que dijo eso en voz alta.

"¿Sí, dijiste eso en voz alta?" Zayn dijo con una ceja levantada.

 _'Joder'_ Louis se tapó la boca con una mano _, '¿qué droga causó esto?'_ El murmuro a través de sus manos.

"¿Qué tan drogado estás Loueh?" Zayn preguntó con una pizca de preocupación en su voz.

 _'Los omegas siempre se preocupan, ¿no? jodidamente molesto'_ , Los ojos dilatados de Louis se centraron en Zayn. _'Necesito largarme antes de que diga algo'_ ,

Louis salió de la habitación rápidamente, con una mano todavía sobre su boca.

Liam y Zayn miraron la puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso? Está realmente en mal estado estos días". Liam suspiró.

Zayn miró hacia abajo, habiendo escuchado el odio en la voz de Louis antes de irse. "¿Crees que él me odia? ¿Odia a los omegas? ", Zayn solloza en el pecho de Liam. El omega generalmente no mostraba su corazón en la manga, pero le dolía que su amigo pensara tan poco de los omegas.

Liam abrazó a Zayn con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su tristeza. "No, cariño, Louis estaba drogado o algo. Él nunca podría odiarte, eres demasiado precioso para ser odiado". Le besó la frente, haciendo una nota mental para hablar con Harry sobre la falta de respeto de Louis hacia los omegas.

🚬

_Querido diario, soy un desastre. Todavía puedo recordar la forma en que Haz y yo bailamos al principio de the x factor, todavía puedo recordar la forma en que me mira tan odioso hoy en día._

_Recuerdo todas nuestras noches de FIFA, cómo Niall casi me gana. Recuerdo que me ignoró por su alfa. Recuerdo fumar porros con Zayn, jugar a pelear con Liam. Maratones de películas con Harry, ángeles de nieve con Niall; joder, recuerdo todos nuestros buenos momentos._

_Recuerdo cómo me ignoran ahora, cómo me dan la espalda. Las llamadas telefónicas y texto sin respuesta, ninguna mención Twitter._

_Sin embargo, todavía no puedo odiarlos por cómo me dejaron. Después de todo, una beta no encaja en un grupo de alfa y omega. Debería haberlo previsto. Pero una parte de mí todavía esperaba que hubieran seguido siendo amigos después de su apareamiento, quería salir con ellos, decirles la verdad._

_Curiosamente, sabrán la verdad. Sabrán la verdad al mismo tiempo en que todo el mundo lo sepa._

🚬

"Bueno, joder si lo sé, Harry, pero deberías haber escuchado su tono. Era un tono de odio y desistimiento, básicamente escupía sobre el sexo omega ". Liam le gruñó a Harry. Ellos estaban sentados en la suite de Harry, habiendo dejado a sus omegas dormir en la habitación de Liam.

Harry negó con la cabeza, "Louis ha sido un desastre últimamente, pero en realidad no ha mostrado nada sobre faltarle el respeto a los omegas antes ".

"Sí, pero es un beta. Los beta nunca han entendido el vínculo entre los alfa y los omega, ¿Quizás ha escondido su disgusto por nosotros todo este tiempo? " Continuó Liam.

Harry bebió su whisky lentamente desde su posición en el sofá, pensando en el comportamiento de Louis en los últimos años. "Bueno, es bastante habitual que los beta tengan aversión hacia nosotros, siempre pensando que están mejor cuando no lo están. Louis nunca ha sido un buen beta, siempre nos ha faltado el respeto a los alfas, y si tienes razón, odiando a nuestros omegas ".

Liam volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin saber qué pensar. Suspiró de nuevo, "Estoy bien que no nos dé a nosotros los alfa el respeto que merecemos, pero el hecho de que haya usado un tono tan odioso con mi omega " Liam se detuvo, gruñendo.

Harry imitó el gruñido. "No ha estado alrededor mucho este año, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas que podría haber sido de Niall y Zayn? " Preguntó incrédulo.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio en el sofá, bebiendo su whisky lentamente y dejando vagar sus pensamientos.

"Deberíamos hablar con él". Harry dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento de cuero, tropezando con sus propios pies después de todo el whisky, Liam lo siguió hasta la puerta con un asentimiento.

🚬

El Alfa consiguió la llave de la habitación de Louis de Paul, que los miraba con incertidumbre. "Él debería estar, pero no estoy seguro ". Asintieron y le dieron las gracias antes de dirigirse a la suite de Louis.

"¿Louis?" Harry llamó cuando entraron.

"¿No está aquí?" Preguntó Liam mientras entraban al dormitorio, sin encontrar nada. Escucharon un gemido desde el baño.

Los alfas se dirigieron al sonido, encontrando a Louis mojado en el gran jacuzzi con su ropa puesta, una botella de Bacardí en la mano izquierda y un cigarrillo en la derecha.

Liam observó su cuerpo, era casi piel y huesos. Su camiseta blanca cuelga pegada a su cuerpo, y casi podía contar sus costillas. Sacudió la cabeza, no era por eso que estaban aquí, eso es un discusión para otro momento.

Louis cantaba en un falso tono de borracho, extrañando por completo a los alfa en su baño. _"But even in longing, I still feel the pronging of misery's poisonous claws, when in your perfection I catch my reflection and in it my numerous flaws."_ Louis volvió a fumar, sonriendo para sí mismo, _"- don't let those wicked thoughts tear us apart. You're brave and you're strong, I am timid and wrong, you're a diamond and I am but coal. You're the moon and the stars, I am ashes and tar, you're a nightingale I a-"_

"Louis". Harry gruñó, su alfa interior disgustado por ser ignorado. El beta levantó la cabeza y les lanzó una sonrisa perezosa de borracho. Los saludó con la mano lentamente, derramando Bacardí sobre sí mismo.

Se rio suavemente, la cabeza cayendo cansinamente hacia el borde de la bañera. "Hola, cachorros". Sonrió abiertamente con la boca, ojos desenfocados en sus formas. Louis rio.

"Salte de la bañera, tenemos que hablar". Dijo Liam.

Louis los miró confundido, tomando otro sorbo de su Bacardí. "¿Por qué no podemos hablar aquí?"

Liam miró a Harry quien negó con la cabeza, "Bien".

"Louis, ¿cuál es tu problema con los omegas?" Harry preguntó directo al punto.

Tosió, escupiendo su bebida por todas partes. "Yo- ¿Qué- Por qué? ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?"

"¿Cuáles son tus problemas con nuestros omegas?" Preguntó Liam molesto.

"¿No tengo ningún problema con Niall o Zayn?" Louis preguntó confundido, sus ojos aún estaban desenfocados a pesar de que trató de mirar a los dos Alfas.

"Entonces, ¿por qué hablaste con tanto odio hacia Zayn el otro día?" Liam gruñó.

Louis se quedó sin habla y luego se echó a reír, esa risa maníaca de darse por vencido. Su cabeza volvió a caer sobre la bañera, mirándolos con ojos cansados y sobrios. "Estás equivocado. Yo no tengo algún problema con ellos. Me gustan."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Entonces por qué no pasas tiempo con ellos?"

Louis no estaba seguro de qué hacer: reír, llorar, pero se conformó con una mirada apática. " ¿Es en serio?"

"Lo es." Harry dijo con un tono que dejó poco de lado, su labio formando una dura línea.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco esta vez, "Por favor, ¿cómo podría no amarlos? La forma en que simplemente obedecen todo lo que dices, hacen lo que quieras que hagan. Pequeños y lindos omegas, son frágiles como muñecos de porcelana. Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que los perdiste de vista?" Él se rio, no estaba completamente seguro de por qué se reía, ni siquiera era gracioso.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante amenazador, "Sabes Louis, pensé mejor de ti, pero al final eres solo un capullo omegafóbico ". Harry estaba de pie junto al jacuzzi ahora, mirando a Louis con ojos oscuros.

Louis se rio de nuevo.

Harry le lanzó un puñetazo que le dio directamente en la cara. El alfa lo levantó por el cuello hasta la altura de los ojos. "¿Nada que decir?" Escupió en su rostro ensangrentado.

Louis sonrió, los ojos nublados y marcó una vez más. "Me gustan."

Fue algo incorrecto decir cuando las fosas nasales de Harry se ensancharon y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Louis soltó un grito ahogado mientras se caía de nuevo en la bañera.

"No te acerques a Zayn o Niall otra vez, diles algo de nuevo y no sólo será Harry quien te dé un puñetazo ".Dijo Liam mientras sacaba a Harry del baño.

Louis se sentó en la bañera, le dolían las costillas y le manaba sangre por la nariz.

Su cuerpo era tan frágil hoy en día, estaba seguro de que Harry le había roto algunas costillas.

El omega no dijo ni hizo nada. No se le escaparon sollozos ni risitas. Estaba tan cansado, agotador llenando cada hueso. Podía sentir que lo último de su resistencia lo abandonaba. Podía sentirlo, él sabía que si se quedaba dormido ahora no se despertaría.

Pero una parte de él quería permanecer despierto, decir un último adiós a ... No podía llamarlos amigos, pero les debía un adiós.

Así que se acostó de nuevo, tomó otro sorbo de su bebida de alta graduación y cantó, tenía que mantenerse despierto, para anular el dolor.

_"you're losing your mind and you're out of control. Well, this is my curse, and it keeps getting worse as I can't hold these bad thoughts at bay. So, I'll whine, and I'll moan, and I'll cry on the phone 'till I finally drive you away."_ Comenzó a cantar alto, un suspiro de cansancio roto se le escapó.

🚬

Louis parecía una mierda, lo sabía. Se había obligado a permanecer despierto toda la noche. Oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos, ojos inyectados en sangre. Su dolor de cabeza era peor que la resaca de vino tinto, sus costillas estaban magulladas y rotas.

Su nariz había dejado de sangrar, pero todavía estaba torcida por el gancho derecho del alfa, un hermoso azul y violeta cubriendo su mejilla izquierda.

Su cabello estaba peor de lo habitual, derramaba alcohol y se quemaba con el encendedor.

Esto fue.

Empacó sus cosas con mucho esfuerzo, su cuerpo gritaba de dolor con cada movimiento que hacía. Sus viejos pantalones de chándal casi se le caen de las delgadas caderas, la sudadera con capucha le cubre todo el rostro.

Paul esperó fuera de su puerta y no preguntó por qué estaba boca abajo. El solo pensaba que estaba lidiando con un Louis gruñón con resaca que era un pequeño imbécil sarcástico. Paul suspiro, este paseo sería una perra y ya podía sentir venir su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Estás listo? Viajaremos en autobús durante unas tres horas antes de llegar a la arena en la que tocaran". Dijo Paul.

"Mmmh." Louis asintió suavemente, caminando lentamente. Todo dolía.

Paul negó con la cabeza ante su respuesta.

Louis se subió al autobús turístico su cansancio era abrumador. Su tiempo se acabó, solo quedaron unos preciosos granos de arena en su reloj de arena.

"¡Hola, mis adorables compañeros de banda! ¡Su humilde beta ha llegado!" Louis gritó descaradamente mientras ingresaba. Los cuatro niños estaban acostados en el gran sofá, abrazados. Louis ni siquiera sintió celos ya, simplemente se sentía cansado.

"El sol brilla, no hay ni una nube en el cielo; un hermoso día hoy, ¿eh?" _un hermoso día para morir_ , Louis sonrió. Su sudadera con capucha estaba levantada, creando una sombra sobre su rostro magullado. Dolía sonreír.

Niall gruñó, "Louis, por favor, cállate".

Zayn se unió a él, "Estoy cansado". Se acurrucó más cerca de los alfas y omega.

"¿No dormiste nada? ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche con tu apuesto alfa?" Louis bromeó, sintió sangre goteando por su boca, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. _Puedes hacerlo, solo cinco minutos más_.

"Cállate." Harry dijo con su voz alfa, lo miró fijamente mientras abrazaba a su omega.

Louis fue a las literas, mirando a sus cuatro compañeros de banda. Ignoraron su presencia, incluso ninguno de ellos lo miró. Ni siquiera Zayn, que estaba tan interesado en él hace algunos meses. Él realmente jodió eso, las drogas lo han jodido todo para él.

"Entonces adiós." Louis dijo suavemente. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada.

Se acercó a las literas y eligió la más cercana. Corrió las cortinas, dejándolo en oscuridad.

Se acostó, cubriéndose con su manta. Cada movimiento que hacía dolía.

Cerró los ojos.

Él se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Así que este es el fin del primer capitulo, comenta que te parece hasta aquí la historia y señala errores por favor.


	2. let the chemicals burn through

Pasaron dos horas en el autobús antes de que Niall se aburriera, "¿Alguien quiere jugar algo de FIFA?"

"Nah cariño, siempre me ganas." Dijo Harry mientras besaba su cabeza con cariño.

Liam y Zayn ya se habían colocado perezosamente en el sofá, abrazados juntos.

"¿Mmmh? ¿No es ese el diario de Louis?" Niall preguntó, mirando el pequeño diario que salía de la bolsa de lona de Louis.

"Oye, no deberíamos revisar sus cosas", dijo Zayn debajo del brazo de Liam.

Niall se burló, "¿No quieres saber de todas las drogas que Louis ha tomado y clasificado?" Preguntó emocionado mientras sacaba el libro de las pertenencias de Louis.

Eso dio en el clavo para Zayn, "Bueno", comenzó, "sólo sé cosas casuales como la hierba, los hongos, e, ¿sabes? Me pregunto cuántas drogas ha tomado ".

"Demasiados, probablemente." Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba con Niall en el sofá.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde estábamos? Primera página, ¿eh?" Preguntó mientras abría el libro. Niall se acurrucó más cerca mientras empezaba a leer en voz alta.

_"Entonces, anoche compré este viejo diario de aspecto vintage en la tienda de segunda mano con Justin. Aparentemente, no es una colorida piel de serpiente, así que sí, una mentira mordaz. No habría sido la primera vez, ¿no es así? Así que sí, pensé en qué escribir -Justin me hizo comprar tres jodidos bolígrafos diferentes por qué iba a necesitarlos- y pensé 'a la mierda, comencemos una biografía'. No sé cómo llamarlo, Drogas y sus dos afectos; Yo, yo mismo y las drogas, o simplemente la autobiografía de Louis Tomlinson. Pero tengo un buen título:_

**_¿Quién mató a Louis Tomlinson?"_ **

"Esperar." Niall dijo con voz temblorosa. "Esto, esto no es como una autobiografía, ¿verdad?"

"yo creo". Liam dijo con indiferencia: "Continúa, Harry".

" _Estaré muerto en algunos años, lo sé, pero ¿quién tiene la culpa? ¿Yo?, ¿los supresores?, ¿todas las otras drogas?, ¿el equipo de relaciones públicas que me hizo tan jodido?, ¿mi familia?, ¿o todos mis amigos que me dejaron? "_

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Zayn preguntó "Claro, todos moriremos, pero en unos 80 años. ¿Por qué diablos está empezando a escribir su biografía ahora? ", preguntó retóricamente.

"¿Quizás él quería hablar mal de nosotros en eso? Sacar los trapos sucios al sol". Liam dijo con dureza.

"Bueno, seguro que no se trata de drogas". Harry dijo mientras continuaba leyendo.

_"Entrada no. I_

_Cuando One Direction comenzó, nadie sabía lo grandes que seríamos. Claro, teníamos el aspecto y las voces adecuadas, pero todo se trata de marketing. Y todos saben lo que quieren las adolescentes, la mayoría de ellas, el tipo de chico malo rico o lo que sea. Así que aquí está el comienzo donde yo, Louis Tomlinson, accidentalmente jodí y vendí mi alma._

_Bueno, no literalmente, pero ¿Cómo puedes llamar a un contrato que decide todo por ti? cómo mirar, actuar y todo eso. Puedo contarte todo sobre esos jodidos contratos, este diario saldrá cuando esté muerto."_

"Te dije que está escribiendo una biografía." Murmuró Liam antes de que Harry continuara leyendo.

" _Siendo el único 'beta' en esta boyband, por supuesto, obtuve el mejor trato. A la mierda con los otros chicos y su 'linda' relación alfa/omega que no se vende con los medios._

_A la mierda todo."_

Harry frunció el ceño, "Puso esas lindas orejas de conejo en la palabra beta y lindo"

"¿En eso te estás enfocando? Básicamente dijo que nuestra relación es una mierda y no vende". Niall resopló mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de su Alfa.

Harry apretó su agarre, "No, amor, One Direction es tan exitoso debido a nuestro adorable relación ". Lo besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Liam hizo que Zayn lo mirara a los ojos con la mano en la mandíbula. "No escuches lo que escribe Louis. Es una mierda, todo el mundo te quiere bebé." Lo besó profundamente.

" _Entonces, diario eh. No he escrito en ti por años. ¿Entonces cómo está la vida? Bien, bien, suena interesante. Joder, me estoy avergonzando a mí mismo, ¿no? ¡Bueno, hablemos de algo bueno!, hoy hable con Niall estaba solo -es decir sin Harry-, pero jodidamente por supuesto, me dejó en el momento en que Harry entró en la habitación. Aun así, ¿eso es algo no?"_

Harry gruñó, "Joder, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Antes de continuar.

" _Recuerdo lo buenos compañeros que éramos en aquel entonces, durante the x factor y al principio. Todo cambió cuando omega Niall y Zayn encontraron a sus compañeros en los alfa Harry y Liam. Y luego estoy yo, el_ beta. _Hah, qué jodida broma._

_Harry ladró una risa seca, "Una vez más indexó la palabra beta, maldita sea, realmente ama él mismo, ¿eh?"_

_"Narcisista." Proporcionó Zayn._

_¡Pero el lado bueno de esta cosita! Debería estar hablando acerca de, cierto. ¿Así que ganamos un Grammy, Oscar, Nobel? No sé, eso de la música, anoche._

_"¿Qué? ¿No lo sabe? Eso es asombroso, en realidad ". Liam dijo ofendido._

_Harry puso los ojos en blanco, "Al menos asistió"._

_Tal vez fui detrás del escenario con Bieber y tener algo de cristal. Siempre confía en el cristal, cariño, suena tan hermoso como los diamantes y todo eso; pero todavía prefiero a mi única reina, señorita Coca. Una verdadera deidad en la que creer, esa._

_"Y, sí, estamos de vuelta en el camino de las drogas. No pensaría en nada diferente de nuestro encantador Tommo ". Liam se rio entre dientes sin humor._

_"¿No quería llamarlo de alguna manera con 'todas las drogas' y mierda? Por supuesto que recomendaría cocaína y metanfetamina ". Zayn puso los ojos en blanco._

_Niall frunció el ceño, "No ha mencionado la metanfetamina, ¿o sí?" Preguntó inocentemente._

_Zayn se rio levemente, "Cristal es a menudo un apodo para eso, nena"._

_"Sabes, como tu alfa realmente debería preocuparme cómo lo sabes"._

_Harry se rio, "Nah, todos saben lo que quiere decir. ¡No importa qué bonitos nombres que se les da! lo que importa es que está constantemente borracho o drogado, como dice su diario "._

_"Otra cosa buena: fui a Google anoche, buscando quién ha estado vivo más tiempo tomando-"_

_Harry se detuvo mientras leía las siguientes líneas._

_Su ceño se juntó mientras leía y releía. "Liam, lleva a Zayn y Niall a algún lugar donde no puedan aquí. Es hora de dormir para ellos ". Él dijo._

_"¡No, no lo es!" Niall dijo._

_"No puedes dejarnos así, sigue leyendo". Zayn se quejó._

_"Liam". Harry dijo enojado con su voz alfa._

_Liam se levantó del sofá pero se detuvo cuando vio los ojos suplicantes de ambos omega. "Harry, lo que sea ha escrito, Niall y Zayn pueden manejarlo. Continua."_

_"Es justo que lo sepamos. Somos compañeros ". Niall le dijo a Harry y lo besó debajo de la mandíbula, su punto dulce._

_"Además, quiero saber qué fármaco nuevo ha probado". Zayn se rio entre dientes._

_Harry respiró hondo antes de leer en voz alta una vez más._

_"supresores. Resulta que son solo 9 años, así que probablemente debería recibir un aviso del Guinness World Record, ¿no es así? Tomando esas pequeñas píldoras desde que, ¿13? Hah, buena droga para empezar. Me acostumbré a tomar pastillas todos los días. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si el alcohol y la cocaína se colaron en mi rutina diaria?_ "

Harry leyó lo último de la entrada. Nadie dijo nada.

"Él ...?"

Zayn preguntó inseguro.

Nadie dijo nada, el único sonido era el rugido del motor y Louis durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Continua." Niall dijo con una cara triste, empujando a Harry.

_"Entrada no. VII_

_Es curioso, en realidad, cómo ser violado -no puedo creer que haya escrito eso, nunca he dicho esa palabra en voz alta- puede hacerte dos cosas; hacer que evites a todos los hombres o ponerte demasiado sexual._

_No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió (tal vez lo disfruté) pero no odié el espécimen masculino. Dios, parece que estoy escribiendo un maldito informe científico. Pero no, no me sentía sucio ni amado; No sentí nada en absoluto. Pa fue a mi habitación algunos días (todos los días) de la semana._

_¿Supongo que soy uno de aquellos que se ponen muy sexuales? Querer sentir amor a través del contacto sexual y toda esa mierda. Supongo que este diario se convirtió en mi jodido psiquiatra, muy necesario, ¡Hah! Y es jodidamente patético porque escribo en este diario cuando acabo de llegar a casa de David, siendo follado en el colchón por otra_ beta _."_

Harry leyó toda la entrada sin molestar a los demás. Se aclaró la garganta, "Él una vez de nuevo indexó la palabra beta ".

"Entonces, ¿él realmente?" Niall preguntó inseguro.

"Violado. De todas las cosas. Por su padre ". Zayn dijo con disgusto.

Él gimió levemente, imaginándose a él mismo pasando por eso. No lo habría manejado.

"¿Dijo que se lo merecía? Nadie hace." Niall dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bueno, nunca hubo nadie que le dijera lo contrario, ¿no? Joder, ha pasado por esto por cuatro años sin contarnos ". Zayn se soltó del agarre de Liam para abrazar a Niall.

Liam miró a Harry. "Querían saber". Harry dijo mientras se encontraba con su mirada. Miró hacia los omegas, "¿Quieren escuchar el resto? ¿O Liam y yo deberíamos irnos? Les preguntó suavemente.

Zayn asintió, Niall también después de que se le secaron las lágrimas, "Necesitamos saber la verdad".

_"Entrada. XXX joder ¿treinta? ¿Cuarenta? Estoy demasiado borracho para esto._

_Día, noche, lo que sea._

_Entonces no tengo control sobre mi boca. Jodidamente fantástico. Primero mi sentido del olfato se fue al infierno, y ahora mi boca."_

"Bueno, eso explicaría algunas de las cosas raras que le dijo a Zayn" murmuró Liam. Harry asintió. "Sí, en algún momento fue como si no tuviera control de lo que estaba diciendo. Fue raro."

_"Oh diario, eres el único que me conoce._

_Probablemente debería comenzar a escribir más en ti, pero ya sabes, la vida. Creo que el maldito equipo de relaciones públicas está disgustado conmigo, pero ¿por qué si son la razón por la que soy así?_

_Patético, no sé cómo estar sin las drogas y el alcohol. O contacto sexual. Hace mucho tiempo olvidé cómo es comportarse como un omega, querer abrazarse o alguna mierda parecida._

_Siempre, automáticamente, hago todo en contra de los deseos de mi cuerpo._

_Cada reacción que tengo es aprendida, guardada, entrenada. Qué fácil es entrenar a esos 'instintos'. No sigo la voz alfa automática, soy terco, pero aún respeto; Soy un beta entrenado jodidamente perfecto."_

Zayn comenzó a sollozar ante esto, ni siquiera podía imaginar ir contra su propio cuerpo. "Joder, ¿cómo?" él preguntó, "¿Cómo sigue negando su propio cuerpo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo difícil que era ir en contra de su lado posesivo como alfa. "Yo no lo sé." Dijo suavemente antes de continuar leyendo.

" _Querido diario. He renunciado a numerar todas estas entradas, son solo una mierda aleatoria que escribo._

_Empezando a perder mi sensibilidad al dolor. Me quemé toda la mano en la estufa (accidentalmente puse mi mano sobre ella, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó), pero no sentí la quemazón. Niall fue el que se dio cuenta. Liam y Harry ni siquiera levantaron la vista del televisor"_

"Lo recuerdo", dijo Niall desde el pecho de Zayn. "Era tan indiferente, apático, que pensé que estaba drogado o algo así. Joder, realmente no lo sintió. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho darse cuenta."

Liam y Harry miraron hacia abajo avergonzados. Eran alfas, estaban destinados a cuidar todos en su manada, pero, Dios, cómo le han fallado a Louis.

_"Querido diario._

_Todo duele, todo mi cuerpo está gritando de agonía. Quiero tomar el próximo tren lejos, detener este maldito círculo de supresores y odio a sí mismo._

_Puede que ni siquiera llegue a la estación de tren, tal vez salte a las vías del tren en un lugar desierto con la esperanza de irme._

_Como dijo Voltaire, realmente estamos viviendo en el mundo perfecto."_

_"Querido diario, me desperté hoy sin ver nada. Mis ojos no parecían grabar nada, como una vieja grabadora rota. Después de unos minutos pude ver de nuevo, despertando en la bañera fría una vez más con un tequila vacío a mi lado._

_No creo que me quede tiempo. Mi vida se está escapando, pero aún está aquí. Sigo siendo el mismo omega asustado que no puede enfrentar la realidad; quien ignora toda mi naturaleza. El tiempo se acaba en el reloj, me quedan pocos granos de arena en mi reloj de arena._

_Mi tiempo se acabará pronto."_

"Louis escribió esto, como una biografía, ¿verdad?" Liam dijo al fin. "Está hablando de supresor y Guinness World Record; sobre ser violado y cómo lo evitamos. Joder, Harry, ¿cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta de que era un omega antes?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer en eso. Zayn y Niall parecían compartir su creencia mientras se abrazaron más cerca, "Esto no puede ser real, es imposible ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de uno". Zayn murmuró.

"¿No dijo que solo había tenido un celo y trece años de pastillas? Su cuerpo debe ser mental ". Niall dijo.

Liam asintió, "Si lo que está escribiendo es real, bueno, su cuerpo debe estar loco. Escribe sobre todos sus sentidos desapareciendo. Eso no es saludable ".

"Harry, ¿hay algo más escrito en él?" Niall preguntó tímidamente mientras se arrastraba más cerca de su Alfa, quien podía sentir su estado de malestar. Lo besó tiernamente.

_"Querido diario, ya ni siquiera voy a pretender escribir el número de la entrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí en ti? ¿Medio año, un año? Comenzaremos nuestra cuarta gira mañana. No he estado en contacto con ninguno de los chicos en nuestro tiempo libre. Zayn ha tratado de reunirnos, fumando un porro en mi casa, pero siempre ha surgido algo a último momento (siempre algo con Liam)."_

Zayn lo interrumpió, "Joder, ¿realmente no pasamos tiempo con él durante el descanso?"

Niall asintió lentamente, "Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Los descansos fueron la mitad de nuestros celos y rutinas, y él estaba siempre de fiesta ".

Harry lo besó una vez más, oliendo su angustia, "Ninguno se dio cuenta, no es tu culpa."

"Mientras pasábamos días en celo o rutina, él ignoraba su naturaleza y se emborrachaba o se drogaba". Zayn dijo, mirándose las rodillas, "¿Cómo podría soportar ignorar su naturaleza?"

Liam lo abrazó y lo besó; diciéndole que nada era culpa suya.

_"OTRA será un nuevo comienzo, espero. La razón por la que no he estado escribiendo es simplemente porque he estado ocupado. No jodiendo con alguna puta al azar que RP me ha dado, no, en realidad he estado ocupado con el trabajo. Básicamente escribí todo el álbum FOUR solo. Liam ayudo aquí y allá, pero yo lo escribí. Me hace sentir mucho mejor conmigo mismo, ¿sabes?"_

"Ves, bebé. Estaba ocupado, por eso." Liam dijo besando a Zayn: "Realmente escribió todo el álbum por él mismo para no tener tiempo de estar con nosotros ". Dijo Liam en voz baja para calmar a los angustiados omegas. Los alfas pasan mucho tiempo calmándolos, susurrando cosas dulces en sus oídos.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar el resto? Está bien si te vas a dormir en las literas como Louis." Harry dijo hacia los dos omegas.

Todos hicieron una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Louis. "No, queremos escuchar." Zayn dijo con ojos endurecidos.

_"Sin embargo, duele bastante que la gerencia haya dado todos los coros a Harry o Liam. Zayn todavía toma todas las notas altas, Niall toca la guitarra._

_Nadie reconocerá que he escrito básicamente todo, no, me criticarán por no tener una buena voz para cantar (aunque me dieron las partes malas intencionalmente)._

_Creará titulares. Al igual que todas mis peleas en Twitter, al igual que toda mi cuenta de Twitter no se usa para marketing (es una pequeña victoria personal que todavía tengo más seguidores que los omegas en la banda), como todo lo que hago no se hace para marketing._

_Después de esta gira, todo habrá terminado. Los contratos que firmamos en Modest estarán listos, y es posible que pueda alejarme del truco de 'mujeriego' en el que estaba atrapado."_

"Él nunca tuvo el control de sus redes sociales, eh ..." dijo Liam, pensando en toda la mierda que lo había hecho pasar por eso.

Todos compartieron el pensamiento, y Zayn dijo lo que todos estaban pensando "Siempre pensé que era porque era beta ".

La palabra beta dejó un sabor amargo en su boca, de alguna manera.

"Realmente no era tan obvio que él era un omega", dijo Niall mientras se deslizaba fuera del agarre de Harry para abrazar su compañero angustiado omega, "Demonios, antes de que nuestro segundo género fuera oficial, la mayoría de nuestros fans creían que Louis era un Alfa ".

Harry se rio entre dientes secamente, "Buenos viejos tiempos, eh." Antes de volver a leer en voz alta.

_"Cuando termine, puedo salir como un omega. Pero realmente no puedo, depende demasiado de mi nombre; y no puedo enfrentar la ira de mi "padre" otra vez. No puedo. Me niego._

_Estoy tan jodido que desearía poder terminar todo esto pronto, cuando finalice el contrato y firmemos uno nuevo. Pero puedo y eso es jodidamente ridículo. Pero, oh querido diario, sabes tan bien como yo sé que mi tiempo cuenta"_

_"Hola diario. Entrada no. fuck-if-i-know. (joder-si-lo-supiera)_

_A la mierda todo. A la mierda con todos. Cuerpo omega, pastillas supresoras, escribiré una portada sobre mi pasado; todos sabrán la verdad (no pasará, nadie lo sabrá)."_

" _Querido diario, ¿alguien me extrañaría cuando me haya ido?"_

_"Querido diario, hoy hablé con Niall. No tiene ni idea de todo, es adorable. Es un maldito retrasado, es tan jodidamente inocente. Quiero estar en su posición, quiero esa inocencia que los fanáticos adoran._

_No quiero este cuerpo usado y roto, no quiero a la niña, al niño, no quería a mi padre._

_Me odio tanto, Dios, ¿por qué hiciste estos cuerpos omega, alfa y beta? ¿Por qué creaste un sexo que sería discriminado? Niall y Zayn son tan jodidamente afortunados que montan en un jodido arcoíris. Nunca sabrán el dolor de ser un omega; nunca sabrán cuánto duele tanto física como mentalmente cada vez que van en contra de un alfa, para negar la naturaleza de su propio cuerpo._

_No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedo manejarlo."_

"Siento que debería estar ofendido, pero simplemente no puedo", dijo Niall.

Zayn asintió.

_"Querido diario, entrada no. Cualquiera que aún no haya contado._

_Creo que es hora de retomar el título: ¿Quién mató a Louis Tomlinson?_

_Como has leído mi historia, podrías pensar que me conoces, eso está mal. Nadie me conoce Hubiera dicho que Lottie, mi hermana, habría sido la más cercana, pero desde que me presenté como omega no he compartido nada con ella, entonces apareció the x factor."_

"Eso es bastante triste", dijo Zayn, "su familia está más jodida de lo que parece".

Liam lo abrazó más fuerte, "Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido".

_" La segunda persona que habría dicho me conocía mejor; conocía todos mis pequeños tics, la forma en que empujaré mis manos en un puño cuando estoy enojado, o la forma en que me muerdo el labio cuando estoy nervioso, habría sido Harry."_

Harry hizo una pausa en la lectura. Nadie dijo nada. Él continuó.

_"Harry Styles, mi compañero de banda de pronto cinco años. Aun así, en los últimos dos años no me ha reconocido una vez, excepto esa llamada borracha a las cinco de la mañana en mi legendaria fiesta (todavía no sé por qué ninguno de los cuatro apareció, a pesar de que les había dicho semanas antes)._

_Supongo que harryandlouis se detuvo cuando descubrió que Niall se presentó (un bloomer tardío) y lo acopló en su primer celo._

_Por supuesto, es irrelevante sobre el tema de quién me mató. En la actualidad, diría que los supresores, su efecto biológico, están empeorando y me están matando._

_Pero no creo que pueda manejar esta vida por más tiempo. ¿Quién mató a Louis Tomlinson? Si esta es mi última entrada, se diría: yo."_

Instaron a Harry a seguir leyendo. Ya nadie comentaba.

_"Querido diario, ya ni siquiera sé qué decir, joder. ¿Debería hablar sobre la primera vez que tomé, la primera vez que fui violado, la primera vez que me desmayé? Ya conoces la mayor parte de mi historia, el único que me escucha._

_Creo que solo quiero que alguien esté allí para mí. Tal vez."_

_"Querido diario, las drogas ya no me están arreglando. Llegué a terminar hace mucho tiempo con mis papilas gustativas no existentes, demonios, llegué al punto en que mi boca a veces deja salir mis pensamientos._

_Pero mi estado de intoxicación no lo está solucionando; no importa cuántas drogas tome, todavía siento dolor y soledad. Ya no puedo drogarme, ni el agradable estado de temblor posterior al orgasmo, ni la sensación de belleza._

_Querido diario, no tengo nada que escribir. Ninguno de los muchachos contesta mis mensajes, ni habla conmigo. La gira aún está en curso, pero la única vez que nos comunicamos es en el programa. No soy emocionante, soy un fantasma, no soy nada._

_No soy nada. Soy un fantasma"_

_"Querido diario, los otros te encontraron hoy en la mañana. Leyeron el primer párrafo, pensando que eras sobre las drogas. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por declararme un jodido drogadicto, en lugar de que leyeran mi secreto más oscuro."_

Niall se atragantó con nada, "¿Todos recuerdan esa vez ...?" Él susurró.

Los demás asintieron, otro silencio se instaló en la sala de estar. Louis roncando en las literas algunos metros de ellos; y todos se preguntaron si podrían haberlo arreglado antes.

_"Querido diario, soy un desastre. Todavía puedo recordar la forma en que Haz y yo bailamos al principio de the x factor, todavía puedo recordar la forma en que me mira tan odioso hoy en día._

_Recuerdo todas nuestras noches de FIFA, cómo Niall casi me gana. Recuerdo que me ignoró por su alfa. Recuerdo fumar porros con Zayn, jugar a pelear con Liam. Maratones de películas con Harry, ángeles de nieve con Niall; joder, recuerdo todos nuestros buenos momentos._

_Recuerdo cómo me ignoran ahora, cómo me dan la espalda. Las llamadas telefónicas y texto sin respuesta, ninguna mención Twitter._

_Sin embargo, todavía no puedo odiarlos por cómo me dejaron. Después de todo, una beta no encaja en un grupo de alfa y omega. Debería haberlo previsto. Pero una parte de mí todavía esperaba que hubieran seguido siendo amigos después de su apareamiento, quería salir con ellos, decirles la verdad._

_Curiosamente, sabrán la verdad. Sabrán la verdad al mismo tiempo en que todo el mundo lo sepa."_

"Esto... no tengo palabras. Realmente nunca pensé que lo ignoráramos, ¿sabes? Joder, ha estado solo durante tanto tiempo ". Dijo Zayn.

Liam lo abrazó más fuerte.

_"Querido diario, esta será mi última entrada. No puedo escribir más, he escrito estos últimos días, he escrito todos mis pensamientos._

_Cuando se publique, el mundo entero verá la relación disfuncional de One Direction; mi jodida familia._

_Y estaré escrito en el Guinness World record para el omega que vivió más tiempo con supresores._

_No dejes que otros omega entren en mi situación. Y, si eres un omega en supresores: aquí tienes tu manual, tu guía personal al infierno._

_Primero te sentirás normal, pero luego vendrá el dolor suave e irritante. Es fácil de ignorar, es solo sus órganos que le fallan; propia rebelión de tu cuerpo porque estás ignorando tus necesidades básicas. Va a intensificarse, es más fácil de manejar con drogas y alcohol. O algunas otras cosas para adormecerse._

_Encuentra un pasatiempo, algo en lo que ocupar tu mente. Ir de fiesta, romper corazones, joder mantente cerca. No duermas demasiado, Dios sabe lo fácil que es dejar todo cuando estás soñando. Los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos serán fáciles de cubrir con corrector, pero es un pequeño precio que pagar por estar vivo._

_Después de años, su cuerpo comenzará a apagarse. Tus papilas gustativas se habrán ido, la comida que comes es solo_ _repugnante; ni siquiera sentirás el ardor de jägermeister._

_Su audición fallará, aprender a leer los labios desde el principio es mi consejo. Nunca olvidas como hablar pero algunos días es posible que no escuches lo que los demás te dicen, ni lo que tú mismo has dicho._

_La sensación de dolor disminuirá, es posible que encuentre moretones en su cuerpo, marcas de quemaduras sin tener idea de cómo surgieron. Solo trata las heridas._

_Tus recuerdos son un caos - no te asustes si no puedes recordar los planes que hiciste. Tu cerebro simplemente no lo registró. Anota todo, todos los pequeños detalles son importantes._

_Todo te fallará al final. No puedes soportar la comida, siempre tienes dolor. El dolor de cabeza es constante, tu boca te dirá pensamientos._

_Ya no tienes el control de tu propio cuerpo. Y ahí es cuando, cariño, comprenderás por qué no recomiendo dormir. Di tu último adiós, no existirás por mucho más tiempo "._

"Esa ... Esa fue la última entrada". Harry dijo con voz indiferente.

Los chicos estaban callados mientras leían su diario. Nadie sabe qué decir.

"Qué decir." Harry expresó sus pensamientos.

"Que él sea un omega fue una gran sorpresa para mí". Liam dijo: "Joder, necesita dejar esas pastillas ahora."

"¿Que jodidamente lo violaron? ¿Qué no puede sentir una mierda, no puede saborear, no puede oír, joder no puede pensar sin decirlo en voz alta?" Niall dijo con dureza.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pudo habernos ocultado tanto tiempo? Mejor aún, ¿Cómo no lo notamos?" Preguntó Zayn.

"Yo ... no lo sé". Harry dijo al fin.

Todos se quedaron callados durante horas, pensando, progresando toda esta información.

"Oye, ese es Louis". Niall dijo cuando escucharon a alguien toser. Se quedaron quietos, Harry corrió a dejar el diario de vuelta a donde pertenecía.

"Supongo que se quedó dormido". Murmuró Liam.

Harry olfateó el aire, "Oye, ¿hueles eso?" Le preguntó a Liam alarmado. Los alfa siempre han tenido sentidos superiores, y bien sabían que era un pequeño hedor a hierro en el aire.

Liam lo captó, reflejando la expresión de Harry.

Corren hacia la litera de Louis, mirándolo toser sangre pero sin despertarse.

Niall gritó. Todavía no se despertó.

"¡Joder, haz algo!" Zayn gritó, llamando a Paul y al 911.

"Todavía respira débilmente", dijo Liam mientras revisaba su pulso.

Todavía no se despertaba

🌟

 _"One Direction no se presentará hoy. Lamentamos las molestias, pero es mejor que se vayan a su hogar."_ Dijo el orador en la arena.

🌟

A Louis le encantaba la sensación de emborracharse con el estómago vacío. Fue fascinante, era como conseguir bocadillos cuando estaba drogado. La sensación de ardor y dolor de estómago comiéndolo al mismo tiempo, la suave sensación de no importarle. Le encantó. Lo ansiaba.

Se acostó en su litera, desnudo excepto sus calzoncillos. Pasó sus dedos por sus costillas, contándolas despacio; luego rastreando su estómago inexistente hasta el hueso de la cadera que se erguía con orgullo.

Su clavícula y los huesos de la cadera eran lo más afilado y puntiagudo de él. A los fans les encantó, le encantó como aman sus pómulos insuflados y su inexistente 'Tommo Tommy'.

Le encantó, repitió de nuevo. Le encantaba la sensación de hambre suave en el fondo de su mente.

Recordando que él está vivo entre todas estas drogas y bebidas que le mienten.

Exhaló ásperamente, tosiendo sangre.

Le encantaba, se dijo una vez más antes de abrazar la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Soñando con su infancia; esos ojos de odio mirándolo, sus hermanas felizmente inconscientes. El día que les compró una casa nueva, la forma en que se veían tan felices; maldita sea una familia perfecta sin él.

Vio cómo se formaba One Direction, cómo había esperado un nuevo comienzo. El soñaba con todos esos felices tiempos.

🌟

 _"One Direction detuvo su gira y se apresuraron hacia el hospital, más temprano esta noche ",_ dijo el presentador de espectáculos , _" Han salido y han dicho que no saben cuándo el tour comenzará de nuevo y se devolverán todas las entradas "._

 _"Esto suena serio"._ Dijo el otro anfitrión.

_"De hecho, ¡estén atentos para más actualizaciones aquí!"_

🌟

"¡Joder, haz algo!" Harry gritó con su voz alfa cuando entraron a la sala de emergencias.

"Señor, le pediremos a usted y a sus amigos que esperen en una sala de espera privada mientras nos ocupamos de esto".

"No nos hables así, mierda, Louis se está muriendo, ¡no puedes hacernos esperar afuera! " Zayn gritó a su lado.

Paul y varios guardias de seguridad vinieron y los guiaron a la sala de espera.

"¿Lo logrará?" Liam preguntó a uno de los médicos que se cernía sobre el cuerpo sin respuesta de Louis.

"No podemos prometerte nada todavía".

Niall y Zayn rompieron a llorar.

🌟

Louis se rio, había tantos colores por todas partes, hongos en rosa y morado, se sentía como Alicia. Se rio cuando caminó por su país de las maravillas de las cosas felices.

Liam y Zayn lo estaban guiando a su fiesta de té llena de promesas de licor dulce y néctar.

Estaba sentado en un trono que parecía una calavera de la muerte junto a la Reina Roja; luciendo grotesca con su pelo rojo de serpientes y sus ojos colgando.

"Eres muy lindo", le dijo.

Louis se miró a sí mismo, desnudo y con manos cubriéndole por todas partes.

Y ojos, todas las manos tenían ojos con tres pupilas cada una. "Tú también te ves hermosa", le dijo a la reina grotesca, su lengua de serpiente silbando con sus palabras.

Miró desde su trono al hombre arrodillado debajo de ellos en una pose sumisa. Él se rio, "¡Que le corten la cabeza!" Gritó la reina. ¿O fue él? Un hacha bajó de la nada decapitando a Mark. La sangre salpicó por todas partes, tiñendo todo de rojo oscuro.

Louis aplaudió, riendo maniáticamente. Todo cambió una vez más y se sentó al lado del Sombrerero Loco, que parecía un gemelo de Harry.

"Qué té tan maravilloso", dijo el loco.

"Sabe a mierda, de hecho". Louis asintió.

"¡Córtenle la cabeza!" La reina fea volvió a gritar detrás de él. ¿O fue Harry?

Sintió que su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo; sintió que se alejaba.

De repente, estaba sentado con Niall jugando a FIFA, gritándose el uno al otro. "Nialler, idiota, que te jodan a ti y a tu equipo! " Se escuchó gritar mientras dejaba entrar un gol.

"¡Coño, nunca me vencerás!" Él se rio en respuesta.

"Veremos acerca de eso", dijo Louis mientras se arrojaba encima de él, luchando fuera del sofá.

La escena cambió de nuevo, estaba con Harry, bailando en el bungalow.

Una vez más, burlándose del corte de pelo de Liam,

Fumar con Zayn,

De fiesta con Justin,

De fiesta solo

Bañera,

Gritando,

"¿Me estoy muriendo?" dijo y las palabras llenaron su mente en diferentes fuentes y colores. La escena cambiado de nuevo. Louis gritó.

Los recuerdos se repitieron aún más rápido.

🌟

Un médico entró en la sala de espera y todos levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo. Lucían como la mierda, ojos enrojecidos y círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos.

"Nos complace decir que el Sr. Tomlinson sobrevivió a la noche". Dijo por fin.

Niall saltó de alegría, "Joder, estaba tan preocupado". Zayn lo abrazó, "Yo también".

Todos estaban celebrando, abrazándose y agradeciendo a Dios.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta. "Lo perdimos una vez en la mesa y tuvimos que revivirlo". Los miró profundamente a los ojos, "Louis Tomlinson era una persona llena de secretos, ¿no? En estas pruebas que tomamos muestra que era un omega, mientras que todo el público lo conocía como un beta."

Asintieron con la cabeza lentamente. "Si no importa que les pregunte, ¿por qué? Viendo que dos de ustedes han salió con su segundo estatus de género, ¿por qué dejarlo vivir de supresores? Si hubiese entrado a urgencias solo unas horas después, no habría sobrevivido ".

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, todos mirando hacia abajo culpables. "Nosotros, no lo sabíamos". Niall dijo.

El médico asintió, aceptando la respuesta. "Además, su nariz y tres costillas estaban rotas. Una de ellas le había perforado el pulmón, así que me sorprende que haya vivido de la noche a la mañana. Tomlinson debe haber tenido una increíble fuerza de voluntad para vivir. ¿Se peleaba con regularidad? "

Liam se veía verde, ambos alfas sabían que habían causado esto.

"No, no, no lo hacía". Harry respondió.

"Bueno, de todos modos, tendremos que dejarlo en el hospital durante al menos un mes. Parece que ha sufrido tanto de anorexia nerviosa como de bulimia, y tiene un peso muy bajo ", continuo el médico.

"¿Cómo ... cómo pudiste ver que tenía bulimia? Yo, yo sospechaba que tenía anorexia". _sin embargo yo no hice nada en contra_ , no lo dijo. Zayn gimió y se abrazó más cerca.

"Su garganta está bastante maltratada, debe haber vomitado a diario durante el último año. Aunque muchos amigos y familiares tienden a pasarlo por alto; seguramente habrán notado que tosió sangre mientras cantaba," el doctor dijo, "el ácido de su estómago le ha quemado la garganta. Como dije: es simplemente un milagro que haya estado vivo tanto tiempo."

Respiró hondo, "Todos sus órganos principales están fallando, su riñón y su hígado necesitan ser reemplazados".

Todos escucharon mientras el médico continuaba divagando sobre el cuerpo roto de Louis.

Todos dejaron su trance cuando escucharon a Louis gritar espeluznantemente.

🌟

Louis estaba en mal estado, y cuando se despertó deseó estar todavía soñando.

Tenía tantos tubos diferentes encima, monitores en todas partes.

No era así como se suponía que debía ser. Se suponía que iba a morir, y esto solo complicó la toda la cosa.

Miró hacia abajo y por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus compañeros de banda entrar corriendo.

No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Louis los miró con expresión indiferente. El silencio se prolongó. "¿Cómo se atreven?" les murmuró.

"Cómo se atreven." Repitió con una voz más alta, "cómo se _atreven_ ".

"Louis", Niall dio un paso tentativo hacia adelante, "Estás vivo". Con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos él lo abrazó con cuidado.

Louis empezó a reírse entre dientes, luego se echó a reír como un maníaco. Ese tipo de risa burlona sin emoción en ella.

Miró a Niall directamente a los ojos, no había lágrimas, ni rastro de risa. Eran como ojos de pez muerto. El omega retrocedió.

"¿Vivo?" Se burló, "Hace años que estoy muerto". Louis dijo con frialdad, empujando a Niall con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

Harry gruñó ante los gemidos de su omegas. Louis se rio. Ya no le importaba un carajo, había terminado de fingir.

"Vean. Puede que los haya perdonado, pero no vengan aquí y actúes como si les importara. Nunca lo hizo, nunca lo hará."

Louis miró a Harry y Liam, "Ustedes son buenos alfas. Ignorando al beta de tu manada, bloqueándolo, no dejando siquiera que estuviese en la misma habitación que sus omegas ", dijo y se refirió a sí mismo en tercera persona.

"Y cuando el beta es un omega, de repente te preocupas". Él sonrió crudamente, "Vaya, son los mejores alfas".

Los alfas estaban enojados por su tono, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles esto?, pero aún se arrepintieron de lo que le habían hecho.

Louis cortó sus pensamientos mientras tosía sangre. Zayn estaba a su lado, tratando de estabilizarlo.

"Me gustas, Zayn. No eres como los demás, todavía no puedo entender por qué querrías estar en un paquete con ellos ". Louis se rio entre dientes y tosió aún más sangre.

"Pero supongo que soy como tú. Quería estar en un paquete y tomaría el primero. A pesar de que fuera una mierda". Dijo somnoliento, las drogas en su sistema lo hacían caer en un sueño.

"Los he perdonado. Pero eso no significa que quiera a alguno de ustedes cerca de mí ". Louis murmuró, cerrando sus ojos y se siente hundido en un profundo sueño. Los chicos lo escucharon claramente.

Niall lloró, Zayn estaba congelado. Todos fueron sacados una vez que los latidos del corazón de Louis comenzaron a desvanecerse otra vez.

🌟

Estaba soñando de nuevo. Estaba muriendo de nuevo.

Louis esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que tuviera que revivir.

Abrazó la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Deseó la muerte.

🌟

Niall estaba temblando cuando regresaron a la sala de espera una vez más, "Se está muriendo, oh, Dios", susurró.

Zayn cerró los ojos, deseando que desaparecieran las lágrimas. Liam estaba a su lado, abrazándolo más cerca de su cálido cuerpo. "Yo, no puedo". Él empezó.

El omega respiró hondo, "Lo hemos lastimado mucho. Y nos perdonó. Yo- " Un sollozo roto se le escapó.

Niall corrió a su lado, "No lo sabíamos". Repitió una y otra vez, como si fuera a hacer alguna diferencia.

"No lo sabíamos". Harry dijo con las manos hechas puños. "No nos dimos cuenta. Somos unos alfas de mierda ". Repitió las palabras de Louis.

Liam estaba en la misma mentalidad, "Dios. La última vez que hablamos con él fue en su bañera ". Él confeso con su rostro entre sus manos, "Jesús, lo golpeamos y lo llamamos omegafóbico". Le dijo a Harry.

Zayn se congeló, "¿Hiciste qué?"

Niall miró al alfa con ojos igualmente grandes, "¿Puedes repetir eso?"

"La cagamos. Tan mal." Harry dijo con lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"¿Le _pegaste_?" Preguntó Zayn, la ira llenó su voz.

El alfa miró hacia abajo con vergüenza, "Lo siento".

"Oh Dios. Esas costillas rotas y moretones. Fueron por ustedes ". Niall susurró.

Un sollozo se le escapó a Zayn, "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Seguía siendo su beta, su compañero de banda ".

Ninguno de los alfa respondió, y Niall dijo con ojos fríos: "Oh, sí. Él nunca fue nuestro beta, ¿Lo era? No estaba en nuestra manada, solo era nuestro compañero de banda al que ignoramos ".

"Lo siento mucho." Harry susurró roto.

"Yo... creo que necesito esperar en otra habitación. Louis tenía razón, nunca nos dejaste estar con él. Ustedes siempre nos quitaban la libertad ". Dijo Zayn mientras se levantaba con Niall a su lado.

"Eres mi Alfa, mi compañero. Solo necesito algo de tiempo a solas ahora mismo para pensar ". Niall le dijo a Harry.

Con eso habían abandonado la habitación.

Y con eso, tanto Harry como Liam dejaron salir ruidos de dolor; solo ahora dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo habían jodido.

🌟

"Están solos." Louis comentó cuando Zayn y Niall entraron en la habitación. Él estaba mirando por la ventana, sin reconocer su presente.

"Lo siento." Niall dijo desde la puerta. Ninguno de los omegas entró.

"No sabíamos cómo te trataban Harry y Liam". Zayn continuó.

Louis siguió mirando por la ventana. Después de diez minutos se fueron.

Él rio.

🌟

Louis todavía se estaba riendo cuando Liam y Harry entraron.

"Ni siquiera necesitaron mi ayuda para arruinar su relación. Lo hicieron todo por ustedes mismo, bravo ". Él aplaudió lentamente, cada movimiento dolía.

Ninguno de los chicos más jóvenes dijo nada.

Louis se rio, estas drogas que le estaban dando eran simplemente increíbles, "¿No deberían estar fuera, tocando en el escenario para todos nuestros fans? "

"No es One Direction sin ti". Dijo Harry.

Louis sonrió con malicia, "Nunca he formado parte de One Direction. Esta boyband está formada por dos parejas apareadas, no betas ".

Liam sollozó, esto es lo que le han hecho. "Eso no es cierto. Eres parte de eso, eres parte de nuestra manada ".

La sonrisa de Louis había desaparecido y su rostro apático regresaba.

La forma en que los miraba desde debajo de sus pestañas no era como se veían Niall o Zayn: lindos e inocentes.

No, cuando Louis los miró desde debajo de sus pestañas, él mismo parecía la muerte, con la boca entreabierta esperando a dar su veredicto, su muerte.

"Si crees eso, eres más estúpido de lo que creí". Murmuró.

Louis volvió a centrar su atención en la ventana: "Ahora, largo".

🌟

Se sintió como Hannibal cuando los chicos entraron de nuevo en su prístina habitación blanca de hospital.

Ellos buscaron respuestas y les dio acertijos con verdad.

A Louis le gustó la idea, era muy apropiada. Ambos atrapados con su único entretenimiento ya fuera un policía o una boyband.

"¿Como te sientes?" Preguntó Niall. Estaba drogado con todas los medicamentos que le estaban dando, acababa de salir de una gran operación y trasplante. Los tubos todavía estaban por todas partes.

Louis sonrió, pero no alcanzó sus ojos muertos.

Zayn gimió, no podía manejar lo malditamente roto que lucía Louis.

No obtuvieron nada más de él.

🌟

Continuó así durante un mes.

Louis estaba constantemente en y fuera de operaciones, siempre conectado a drogas y tubos. Su cuerpo estaba rechazando toda la comida, y tuvo que obtener su nutrición en otro tubo.

Los monitores que lo rodeaban pitaban constantemente.

Sus ojos estaban muertos y era una sonrisa constante en sus labios. Al igual que siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba en la banda, él era el bromista; el que siempre estaba sonriendo.

Louis siempre estaba sonriendo. Pero nunca habló.

No había dicho nada durante más de un mes.

Le hablaron, él sonrió, gritaron, sonreía, lloraban, sonreía.

Y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Louis estaba destrozado sin posibilidad de repararse.

Esa noche, nadie pegó ojo.

Y cuando finalmente dejaron que el sueño los consumiera, se despertaron gritando, recuerdos inquietantes iluminando sus mentes.

Mañana era el gran día, el día en que salieron en una gran rueda de prensa.

Hace un mes sonaba probable, ahora, es definitivo.

Todo es tan feo y roto.

🌟

"Queremos agradecer a todos por asistir". Liam comenzó. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y pómulos hundidos. Los otros tres no se veían mejor.

"One Direction tuvo que hacer una pausa, y lamentamos mucho las molestias". Harry dijo, tratando de sonreír para las cámaras. "Nos hemos ido por más de un mes, y juramos que volveros y tocaremos en todas las ciudades como promesas ".

"Pero," Zayn comenzó con la cámara destellando todo sobre ellos. Era la primera vez en un mes que habían escuchado de One Direction, se habían mantenido lejos, ni siquiera tuiteaban nada. "No continuaremos con Louis ".

Y el infierno se desato.

"¿Es por eso que estaban en el hospital?"

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Louis Tomlinson?"

"¿Louis finalmente ha llegado demasiado lejos?"

"¿Tomlinson es expulsado del grupo?"

"¿One Direction ahora solo tiene cuatro miembros?"

Todos los entrevistadores gritaron al mismo tiempo, tratando de obtener respuestas.

Niall parecía enfermo. Harry apretó su mano para tranquilizarlo. Niall le quitó la mano.

Liam respiró hondo antes de comenzar todo el discurso ensayado, "Louis Tomlinson puede unirse a nosotros más tarde, pero como parece ahora no lo hará. El día que dejamos de hacer turismo fue el día en que nos apresuramos al hospital. Fue- fue..."

Zayn continuó mientras Liam perdía la voz "Louis murió. Esa noche se suponía que íbamos a tocar en Seattle, Louis murió ". Dijo débilmente.

La habitación estaba nuevamente en caos, "Pero sobrevivió. Ha muerto tres veces en la mesa de operaciones desde ese día." Niall continuó, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

"Louis Tomlinson es increíblemente fuerte, pero nos ocultaba algo grande al público". Harry miró hacia adelante: "Además de sus problemas de anorexia, bulimia, drogas y alcohol había algo más. Usó todas estas cosas como distracción, para ocultar su dolor ".

Harry se miró las rodillas, avergonzado de no haberlo notado, avergonzado de que no le importaba. "Verán Louis sufría constantemente. Durante el día, las noches, los conciertos y giras. Su propio cuerpo, sus órganos le estaban fallando. Algunos días estaría ciego, otros sordo. Sus papilas gustativas le habían fallado demasiado pronto; y en algún momento decía lo que pensaba".

Liam se hizo cargo, sabiendo lo difícil que era decir estas cosas en voz alta: "Así que, Louis Tomlinson ocultaba que era un Omega ".

Esta vez, los gritos no se detuvieron durante cinco minutos, todos querían respuestas para escribir el gran siguiente titular.

Eso fue asqueroso.

"Continuaremos tocando como una banda de cuatro hombres en este momento. Nuestras oraciones están con Louis, con la esperanza de que mejore".

No mencionaron su diario ni su incapacidad para hablar.

Comenzaron la gira dos días después.

🌟

La familia Tomlinson finalmente entró en su habitación de hospital, todos hablando al mismo tiempo.

Lottie estaba hablando de su nuevo novio, un tipo de Londres con el que ya había estado en cuatro citas. Ella continuó y habló sobre lo romántico que era él: un picnic a la luz de la luna y eligió cuidadosamente flores que fueron entregadas en su puerta.

Las gemelas compartieron los mejores chismes sobre la escuela con él, sobre los chicos lindos que compartieron los crayones con ellas, sobre lo repugnante, blegh, que el almuerzo fue.

Todas las chicas continuaron actualizándolo sobre sus vidas y, a pesar de todo, Louis les sonrió, sin decir ni una palabra.

Mark Tomlinson fue el último en saludar cuando Louis finalmente habló.

Con ojos muertos y una voz ronca y sin uso, dijo: "Mátame".

Y por primera vez en un mes miró a alguien directamente a los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Así que un solo capitulo para el final de esta historia ¿Listos para lo que se viene?  
> \- Comenten por favor, denle amor a la historia original, por favor.  
> -Amo a esta Louis tanto que me rompe.


	3. a wild fantasy drenched in a redwine bag in box nostalgia

_Morir sería una aventura terriblemente grande._ Con eso termino su diario

No muchos lo entenderían, pero con lo obsesionada que había estado su hermana con Peter Pan, sabía que ella sí, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"¿Y eres la afortunada reportera que venderá la historia de mi vida?" Louis se rio de la chica. Por supuesto Modest lo vendería a la revista de chismes de mayor venta, que obtendría una exclusiva.

Ha pasado una semana desde que su familia lo visitó, y lo único que le ha pedido a su bastardo padre, no lo cumplió.

Algo sobre que no se vería bien que muriera cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Louis rio, oh, cómo Mark no entendía que esa era su única oportunidad de salir limpio de esta situación.

Cuando su diario sea publicado, todos los que alguna vez han tenido una conversación con él están jodidos. Sus vidas habrán terminado. Hace una semana, cuando anunciaron su segundo género, muchas organizaciones salieron a ayudarlo y todos los demás omegas tratados injustamente.

Los medios de comunicación estaban teniendo un día de campo- todos defendiendo los derechos omega. Era la nueva tendencia y todos los peces grandes se habían unido.

Industria desagradable, los medios de comunicación, volteando su capa a donde el viento fluye.

Hace una semana, a nadie le importarían un carajo los omegas masculinos y las alfas femeninas como de costumbre.

"Estoy bien, me muero constantemente y estoy enganchado a los medicamentos, ¿y tú Jessica?" El respondió la oscura reportera desollada con una sonrisa. Ha sido mucho más hablador después de que su padre no lo matara. Este fue el último paso de su plan: dar toda la información. Claro, fue un poco contraproducente cuando los muchachos lo llevaron al hospital en lugar de dejarlo morir.

Fue solo un pequeño revés. Su diario estará disponible cuando Jessica aquí publique su artículo.

La sonrisa de Jessica era tensa y falsa, "Estoy bien. Entonces, comenzaré con lo obvio, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando floreciste?"

Qué bonita palabra, floreció. Ella podría haber preguntado cuántos años tenía cuando se presentó como el sexo más débil y entró en el puto infierno.

¿Por qué desperdiciaría el aliento respondiendo? Todo está dicho en su diario, que enviará con ella.

"Recuerdo que en 2012, Zayn acababa de recibir el último Batman, el que obtuvo el premio IGN a la mejor serie de cómics del año. _New 52, the court of owls_ , creo que se llamaba ".

Jessica trató de intervenir, pero Louis continuó mientras miraba por la ventana. Él no ha estado afuera desde hace más de un mes.

"Lo había olvidado en el autobús 1, y fue una noche aburrida", _todos los chicos fueron a otro autobús y me dejaron solo una vez más_ , "Y recuerdo el comienzo, la intro, muy bien. Realmente dejó una impresión ¿sabes?" Preguntó retórica mientras ella asentía y trataba de dirigir la conversación en otra dirección. Hah, dirección. Increíble broma.

"Fue algo así como, todos los sábados, el periódico de Gotham incluye una pequeña sección de estilo de vida llamado 'Gotham es'. Le pedirían a un ciudadano al azar que completara la oración 'Gotham es ...' usando tres palabras o menos ". Louis miró por la ventana, intentando recordar el comic palabra por palabra.

"Gotham ha estado funcionando desde siempre, y algunas de las palabras más repetidas fueron _'maldita', 'problemático', 'asesino', 'un juego perdido', 'sin esperanza'_ ".

Louis miró a Jessica directamente a los ojos, "Lo recuerdo tan claramente, solo esa maldita introducción a este nuevo cómic de Batman. Porque todo encajaba perfectamente si reemplazaba a Gotham con One Dirección."

✝️

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Louis había sido hospitalizado, pero las parejas se recuperaron de las dificultades.

Mientras estaban unidos, ambos omegas podían sentir el pesar y la tristeza de sus alfas.

Los perdonaron. La verdad era simple -con la banda y el calvario que era la gira, no lo tuvieron tiempo para peleas. No tenían tiempo libre, y ahora que se había pasado un mes en giras, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos y todo eso- apenas tenían tiempo para comer y dormir.

Zayn gimió: "¿Cómo diablos hizo esto Louis? Todo esto, pero aun así encontró tiempo para jugar a maldito fútbol y estar de fiesta el resto del tiempo ".

"Bueno, él dijo en su diario que era bueno tener pasatiempos para no pensar en... lo saben" murmuró Niall.

"Dolor. Para que no tuviera que concentrarse en el dolor". Dijo Liam.

Paul entró con cuatro revistas, "Parece que Louis hablo". Dijo antes de arrojarlo a los niños.

Harry fue el primero en tomar la revista, "Exclusiva: Diario de la estrella de One Direction Louis Tomlinson y habla! " y una foto de él en el hospital. Estaba sentado con la ayuda de muchas almohadas detrás de él, con los ojos hundidos de color rosa muerto y sin un músculo o grasa en él. Y joder, todos estos tubos y agujas por todas partes.

"¿Está bien mostrar eso? Como no piensan en todos los fans más jóvenes ". Liam miró la foto. Niall guardo su opinión.

Realmente no fue una imagen bonita. Pero su mensaje fue claro.

Comenzó con una descripción de la fama de One Direction estos últimos cinco años, con Louis hablando de un cómic de Batman.

Zayn se veía enfermo mientras leía, "Me preguntaba a dónde fue ese. One Direction es ... "

Casi se echó a reír, recordando tan bien el cómic, "Dos caras. Recuerdo que dijeron cómo el villano era a menudo la respuesta. Nos queda aún más ".

El omega fue el único que se rio, y pronto se convirtió en sollozos cuando llegó a la parte de su diario. No quería volver a leerlo.

"Ha agregado tres entradas más al final", dijo Niall mientras leía.

_"Te perdono._

_Louis William Tomlinson._

_Entrada. después del hospital._

_Parece que no era lo último, a pesar de que le había pedido a mi querido papá que me matara. Lo único que alguna vez le he pedido y ni siquiera lo hace. Es tan molesto que los padres siempre deban cumplir con los deseos de sus niños, ¿no deberían? Qué grosero._

_Dicen que cuando mueres, la vida pasa ante tus ojos. No fue así. Incluso después de todos esas veces que he muerto ahora todavía no veo mi vida rodando como una película. No, veo estos detalles insignificantes Los recuerdo muy bien aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué._

_Como el feo pañuelo de flores de Lottie que tenía la última vez que la vi. No tenía nada de especial, pero lo recuerdo muy bien._

_La sangre en mis manos esa vez me rasguñe la piel con las uñas en una bañera en Ohio. Lo recuerdo tan claramente, ni siquiera era la primera vez que me salían sangre las uñas, ni la última. Pero solo eso recuerdo. En un gran jacuzzi como bañera, los otros chicos golpean y causan estragos en la puerta de al lado. Recuerdo el dolor: ya había asaltado el minibar en busca de alcohol, pero todo estaba vacío de la noche anterior (por mí, claro). Tomé un poco de coca e hice algunas líneas, pero el dolor fue solo inaguantable. Fue horrible._

_Recuerdo tantos detalles insignificantes que llegarían a suceder cuando muriera._

_No son los grandes cambios de vida como the x factor, ser colocado en One Direction, el inicio de los supresores. Solo estos pequeños detalles._

_Pero luego me despierto en la cama de hospital blanca, limpia y estéril. A veces me río, a veces duermo. Realmente no hago nada cuando me doy cuenta de que había sobrevivido una vez más. Podría sonar malvado para todos ustedes allá afuera luchando por su vida, pero cada vez que muero, lo abrazo._

_Lo quiero._

_Lo estoy deseando._

_Morir sería una aventura terriblemente grande "._

Y en la última parte del artículo estaba el documento que habían firmado hace cinco años, el acuerdo sonaba inhumano.

"Mierda." Liam dijo, "Joder, tenemos que visitarlo".

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, pero ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Estaban en medio de una gira y Modest nunca los dejaría tomar un descanso de nuevo.

**Louis_Tomlinson** tuiteó: _a todos los que me demandaron por este diario, ¿realmente creen que me importa un carajo cuando todo lo que queda de mi está muriendo?_

✝️

Todo se fue a la mierda tan pronto como el diario de Louis y su contrato con M! M terminaron. En 24 horas todo había cambiado, Mark fue el primero en ser encarcelado y con todos esos cargos era un veredicto de por vida seguro. La violación y el abuso de omegas seguía siendo algo bastante casual y cotidiano. Supresor - no tanto. Vivían en una sociedad retorcida.

Pero más y más abogados entraron en escena, diciéndoles a todos lo ilegales que estos contratos fueron. La gira se detuvo una vez más y los chicos no podrían haber estado más agradecidos. Su primera parada fue el hospital, y era un infierno entrar con todos los periodistas y paparazis.

Sin que los chicos hicieran nada, Modest fue derribado ante sus ojos. Por supuesto, todos intentaron demandar a Louis porque no podía salir con esa información, pero todos estos actos inhumanos y la forma en que habían trabajado demasiado en One Direction se convirtió en su perdición.

Todo caía a su alrededor, y la crítica hacia los alfas, Liam y Harry era dura.

"Gracias por perdonarnos. Lo sentimos. Estábamos tan absortos en nuestro vínculo y en toda la gira, nos - nos olvidamos de ti. Nunca podré decirte cuánto lo siento", dijo Harry por un lado junto a la cama una noche, Liam en el otro.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, "Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Trabajábamos demasiado, nunca tuvimos tiempo para una relación o amistad, de verdad. Lo sé, no hay necesidad de seguir disculpándose".

Liam hizo un sonido de dolor, "Sí, lo hay. Lo sentimos mucho, te hicimos esto. Te amamos como miembro de nuestra manada, nunca lo olvides ".

 _Lo demostraste muy claramente con tu puño_ , pensó Louis, pero no lo dijo. Ellos simplemente mantendrían el disculparse de nuevo y no quería eso.

"Y los amo. Por eso los perdoné. Hagamos un nuevo y fresco comienzo". Louis sonrió, odiaba cómo deseaba tanto estar en una manada. Pero él no era quisquilloso- nunca lo fue, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de serlo. Todavía era un beta, de alguna manera jodida. Él nunca será un omega, se fue en contra durante tanto tiempo hasta que finalmente desapareció

"Sí, hagámoslo." Harry tomó su mano con cuidado, como si estuviera hecha de vidrio y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Eso era probable.

Hace un año tendría que resistir la urgencia de retroceder al acercarse a un alfa. Él ya no lo sentía. No sintió nada hacia los alfas. Se rio de la ironía, cuando finalmente fue libre para ser un omega, para sentir las comodidades que brindan los alfas, no puede. Esta tan jodidamente arruinado y roto.

La semana siguiente pasó, hubo entrevistas y juicios constantes, visitas al hospital y caridad. One Direction tocó en los grandes escenarios y espectáculos, pero su gira nunca volvió.

Louis no salió del hospital ni una sola vez.

Pero los chicos se volvieron más cercanos, como en el primer año de One Direction. Las parejas apareadas finalmente pudieron hablar, y en realidad fue solo una pijamada constante en la habitación de hospital de Louis. Habían traído consigo tantas almohadas y cobertores para animar al omega, incluso luces de diferentes colores, para desviar su atención de la espantosa habitación blanca.

"Sabes, siempre solía elegir las canciones que quería en mi funeral". Louis reflexionó en voz alta a los otros muchachos mientras jugaban al uno.

"Cuando tenía quince años estaba muerto, hah, ¿estar muerto? Es muy gracioso ", continuó Louis, "tener en el funeral Band of Horses tocando. Un clásico, lo sé. Más tarde quería algo de Johnny Cash, su cover de six inches ¿sabes? Entonces quise 9 crimes y otra música triste. Siempre quise algo con piano ".

Louis sonrió, "Entonces salió nuestro primer gran éxito, What Makes You Beautiful. Esta es, solía pensar cada vez que lo escuchaba. Esta es la canción con la que todos me recordarán, esta es la canción que quiero en mi funeral ".

Niall hizo un sonido entre risas y sollozos, colocando un nueve verde.  
El omega mayor miró hacia abajo de nuevo, "Entonces encontré el cover de Disturbed de The Sound of Silence. Quiero que suene en mi funeral ". Susurró la última parte.  
Zayn asintió, nadie dijo nada.

Más tarde esa noche, después de más juegos y charlas, donde todo se estaba arreglando lentamente junto con risas, Zayn busco la canción.

Disturbed, escribió en la barra de búsqueda. Medio esperaba alguna canción de metal sobre el infierno y la agonía; pero su cover de The Sound of Silence lo dejó sin aliento.

La voz del cantante principal era tan fuerte, y era tan jodidamente hermosa. Las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla y le prometió a Louis que tocaría en su funeral. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto pero sabía el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Louis.

Ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Y lloró aún más y repitió la canción, aprendiendo cada palabra de memoria. Su último homenaje a su amigo será cuando cante.

_"And no one dared  
_

_disturb the sound of silence  
_

_fools, said I, you do not know  
_

_silence like a cancer grows"_

✝️

"¿Escucharon sobre el juego en el que pones tu deseo en una botella y lo arrojas al mar? el demonio lo leerá y lo concederá ". Niall le sonrió a los demás mientras entraba a la habitación del hospital trayendo tres pizzas.

"Es un viejo mito que los niños han convertido en un juego, ¿verdad?" Harry preguntó mientras abrazaba a su omega con fuerza y besó su frente.

"Ah, he oído hablar de eso." Liam dijo desde el fuerte de almohadas junto a la cama de Louis: "Aunque no he jugado eso."

"Lo mismo", dijo Louis y alcanzó la pizza. Probablemente todavía no sería capaz de soportarlo, pero al menos probara algo.

Niall sonrió mientras le daba a Louis todas las pizzas, dejándolo elegir la que quisiera, "Juguemos. El mar no está tan lejos ".

"Está bien, ¿por qué no?" Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Por supuesto." Liam asintió, "¿De dónde vamos a sacar las botellas y los papeles?"

Niall sonrió, tomando cinco botellas vacías.

"¿Sedujiste a una de las enfermeras o qué?" Louis preguntó, riendo.

A las tres de la mañana, Niall se escabulló hacia el mar y arrojó las botellas al agua.

"Veamos si se vuelven reales, entonces." Niall dijo, "Si eres real, cumple nuestros deseos".

Murmuró en el mar, antes de caminar de regreso al hospital.

"Estoy demasiado roto para ser un omega. Nunca podré darle hijos a nadie. Mis emociones están fritas. En cada nivel excepto físico soy un cadáver. "Louis admitió más tarde.

"No... no nos importa. Te amamos. Al diablo con esa mierda, hermano, eres jodidamente increíble". Zayn dijo y lo abrazó dulcemente.

"Estás en nuestra manada. Te amamos." Harry dijo y lo abrazó también.

Niall y Liam se unieron al abrazo grupal, todos diciéndole a Louis lo mucho que lo aman, lo aprecian, lo fuerte que es.

Si pudiera, habría llorado.

✝️

Louis Tomlinson respiró por última vez dos semanas después.

El médico dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo hace un mes y les dijo lo fuerte que había sido.

Sabían que sucedería, simplemente no se dieron cuenta del poco tiempo que tenían.

Por primera vez desde que sucedió todo el fiasco, Louis dio su último tweet, **Amo a cada uno de ustedes.**

Sabían que había sucedido, tocaron su piel muerta que ya se había hundido. Se veía como una muñeca de cera.

Eso es todo. Esto fue.

Nada está bien, y toda el luto fue simplemente feo con todas las revistas queriendo una foto, su familia hecha pedazos desde que Mark fue a prisión, y su manada lloraba junto a su cama.

Al final, Louis nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto afectaba a todos los que lo rodeaban.

El día que murió Louis Tomlinson, todo se volvió negro y gris.

✝️

El funeral de Louis fue algo pequeño y privado.

Sin medios, solo amigos y familiares.

"Louis Tomlinson era un hombre hecho de secretos, un omega con un grotesco corazón en la manga que nadie vio detrás de su encubrimiento de personalidad fabricada y tóxica. Era un hombre que se endureció hasta convertirse en un diamante, alguien que paso por todas las dificultades que la vida podría darte ".

"Louis William Tomlinson será recordado y extrañado para siempre".

Y Zayn cumplió su promesa, cantó The Sound of Silence mientras se reproducía.

Harry juró que nunca había visto tantas flores en un solo lugar, ni siquiera en las floristerías.

Y en más de cinco años, siempre hubo flores frescas diarias decorando la tumba de Louis.

✝️

_10 años después_

"¡Papi! ¡Cuéntame una historia!" Louis corrió hacia Harry, el niño de siete años era solo un rayo de sol como su padre. Unos suaves cabellos castaños brillantes le caían alrededor de la cabeza y unos ojos azul claro. Tenía tanto de Niall como de él, pero se parecía demasiado a su tocayo.

"¿Un cuento?" Harry se rio mientras recogía al niño y lo ponía en la cama.

"¡Sobre cómo obtuve mi nombre!" Gritó emocionado mientras abrazaba a su dinosaurio verde gigante que tenía, llamado William.

"Verás, pequeño, una vez tu padre y yo tuvimos un compañero de banda ..."

✝️

En una tierra lejana corría una niña, jugando en el mar. Ella encontró una botella a la deriva y ella también corrió, esperando con un júbilo infantil que la llevaría a un tesoro pirata.

Lo abrió y en el viejo papel de color crema estaban las palabras **Deseo para un nuevo comienzo junto con los otros chicos. LWT.**

La niña se encogió de hombros, se lo llevó a casa y lo colocó con todos sus demás tesoros y trastos. Ella se preguntó si el demonio había cumplido su deseo.

Ella esperaba que este LWT tuviera su final feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Así que esto fue Where's the boy with the chemicals, una historia que fue hecha para romper el esquema de cuento de hadas que hay con las historias de este tipo, no por ello significa que sea mejor porque todas son increíbles en su propia forma, pero esta sale de ese patrón dulce, enfocándose en los daños que ocasionan los supresores, drogas, violencia... Personalmente creo que el final es algo hermoso, porque Louis merecía ser feliz, y encontraría la felicidad y verdadera libertad muriendo, si eso sucediera en la vida real probablemente yo misma me mataría, así que al final el fue libre, feliz, sin nada que lo atormentara. Por mi parte nunca habría perdonado lo que le hicieron, pero en cierta parte a pesar de que todo en él estaba jodido, seguía teniendo esa parte omega que buscaba amor... así que bueno.
> 
> Esto es Where's the boy with the chemicals, espero hayas disfrutado, llorado, odiado y amado a Louis, por Louis, para Louis...
> 
> Gracias por leer, no olviden darle amor a la historia original 
> 
> -Segunda parte pronto.
> 
> -Señalen errores de traducción.


End file.
